


Hybrid Theory

by MukeOnTheRocks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Human Calum, Human luke, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Michael, Hybrid Niall, Kitten Michael, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf/Human Hybrids, hybrid ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukeOnTheRocks/pseuds/MukeOnTheRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All Hybrids which are fifty percent animal DNA or more are ruthless, heartless creatures and should be put to death. The animal's characteristics override all human . They are monsters, they do no feel pain, they cannot know love, they are brainless and could be trained to fetch like any other dog, or to attack." -Dr. Flecther Nichols, Hybrid Theory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hybrids, barely anyone talked about them anymore, it wasn't like back in the 2010's when literature was vibrant and filled with tales of wolf hybrids and bat hybrids, and maybe a few kitten hybrids in between. Since the experiments in 2020 the word hybrid was no linger linked with mysterious and maybe even cute images. The massacres were unlike anything that had even painted the pages of the novels that were read in the past.

Scientists tried to combine certain animal traits with humans by morphing specific strains of DNA, this was in hope with finding cure for diseases that had been deemed incurable and plagued mankind for the last few centuries. It took a while but it worked, at first.

They started small, in the year 2021 they injected a baby boy that had lost a toe in an accident with starfish DNA. The toe successfully regenerated and the boy was able to continue his life as normal.

When governments heard of the breakthrough they demanded that the scientists made more of the hybrid serums or even created the hybrids instead. The governments saw the use of the creations in wars and seeing the animal traits that their soldiers would gain as an advantage.

So the scientists began their work again, trying to find the perfect combination of human and animal. More animals were refused because of their hostile temperament for first test were now being used. They didn't want pets, they wanted soldiers; some that were being tested didn't make it out alive.

Large numbers of scientists died as a result of the animal-like tendencies of their experiments which overrode the human DNA that the test subjects. A few full hybrids (those that were fifty percent animal DNA or more) escaped some of the centres where they were held.

It was genocide. The hunting instincts of the primal animal within them made it difficult for forces to capture them as animals are able to adapt better than humans. They wiped out entire cities and towns, killing sometimes hundreds, thousands in one day.

In 2027 they were able to capture some of the hybrids, killing them as they did. The plan was to eradicate the world of the mistake that they had made. The numbers of hybrids on the outside slowly fell as they were captured. In this year, the famous speech 'Hybrid Theory' was made by Dr. F. Nichols.

"All Hybrids which are fifty percent animal DNA or more are ruthless, heartless creatures and should be put to death. The animal's characteristics override all human. They are monsters, they do no feel pain, they cannot know love, they are brainless and could be trained to fetch like any other dog, or to attack."

The law was passed and all hybrids tested to have fifty percent of more animal DNA were immediately put to death. This lead to infanticide with babies and young, innocent hybrids being murdered because of their DNA. Even docile animals, such as kitten hybrids, were killed.

Many wanted to protest but the majority found the decision right. It was said that a few hybrids ran off to hide, they say that a few are hidden in everyday society hiding twitching ears and tails under hats and around their waist.

But if they are out in public, doesn't that prove the theory wrong?

That's what Luke was going to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's where it doesn't make sense Calum," Luke paced his small flat trying to figure out what he had just read. The blonde was studying biology and for his assignment he chose to look at the area everyone avoided, hybrids. They all said that he'd get no where with it, no one wants prove Hybrid theory incorrect. There's photo evidence that supports that hybrids destroyed people's lives back in the 2020's, some information said that only certain hybrids attacked, other's were a docile as the animal their DNA was taken from. His best friend looked up, Calum never got science or why Luke was so obsessed with hybrids.

"Why would Nichols, such a great scientist himself, just kill the hybrids? I'd want to see why only certain hybrid species went rogue." He quickly sat in his computer chair and spun to look at his laptop, gesturing to a line in the Hybrid Theory even though he probably had it memorised. " _ruthless creatures_ ," his brows furrowed in thought before looking back to Calum, "Babies that were weeks old were killed. Babies can't be ruthless."

Luke got up again walking over to his book shelf. Yes Luke had books still, information can easily be hacked and changed on reading tablets. You can't hack a book.

He shoved the book at his friend who looked at the object with a raised brow. 

"What does it say?"

Calum looked at his best friend and then back at the book, "Some of the full hybrids lived, no one knows what happened to them...yada yada yada. What's the point of all of this?"

"If we find a full hybrid we can test the theor—"

Calum shook his head frantically, standing to grip Luke's shoulders hoping to shake some sense into the younger boy, "Are you crazy?!?"

"No, curious." He removed Calum's hands from his shoulders, "The book said that some full hybrids survived."

"Calum also says YOU'RE CRAZY." The dark haired boy pointed to himself.

Luke tutted booping his friend's nose much to Calum's displeasure. 

"How do you plan to find these full hybrids then?" the older boy questioned still doubting his friend.

"Harry downstairs." The blonde stated in a matter-of-fact way. It was rumoured that a member of Harry's family was forty nine percent hybrid and escaped death back during the hybrid purges in 2028. That meant that Harry was probably part animal in some form or fashion. His family might have left some clues to how to find full hybrids.

"Luke you're not serious are you?" Calum questioned. "The guy orders beet juice to drink with his breakfast rather and just plain orange juice like every other person."

Luke patted his friend's shoulder, "Calum it's 2041, you need to stop being so judgemental, people stopped being that shitty in 2020." Luke scolded.

The blond looked up, "C.A.S.E.Y,"

"Yes Master Luke," the electronic voice came from the ceiling.

"Can you invite Harry Styles from downstairs for dinner this evening?"

"Yes Sir."

Calum spoke to the computer programme, "Could you not invite him?" 

"No I don't like you very much." The voice replied causing Luke to laugh but Calum to scowl, glaring at Luke and then into one of C.A.S.E.Y's camera's.

"Next time you get a bug, I'm not fixing it." Calum retorted sticking out his tongue childishly.

Luke walked as his best friend walked into the bedroom. 

He might just be able to solve the mystery behind the Hybrid Theory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I know its crappy but I'm trying to do better. Tell me what you think in the comments and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry helps Luke figure out that finding hybrids is a lost cause.

Harry walked into the flat, thanking C.A.S.E.Y for opening the door for him. The man was wearing a floral silk shirt that looked like someone's old curtains in Calum's opinion. 

"Welcome Harry," Luke invited the man to take a seat at the table, Calum forced to be directly beside him, "Before we begin dinner I just wanted to ask a question."

Harry nodded, Luke seemed like a nice enough lad. They never really had any bad confrontations since he had moved in. Calum on the other hand...

"What do you know about full hybrids?" Luke blurted out, he was much to excited to wait until they were having casual conversation. He was supposed slip the topic in during dinner, but, fuck it.

Harry shrugged, taking a sip of the water that was placed in front of him, "Weren't they all killed out? Why do you care about them?"

"It's for a project at uni."  _and also for my personal satisfaction..._

"I'm sorry I don't know any thing about full hybrids." He fluffed his hair nervously clearing his throat. 

Luke saw his action and found his answer odd. Harry should at least now something about hybrids, there was a chance he was one himself. 

The blonde let the matter slide looking over at Calum who was looking at him with an I-told-you-so glare. 

"Dinner is served Sir." C.A.S.E.Y's voice came from above as the plates rose onto the metallic surface of the table. 

Luke looked up, even thought the gesture was unnecessary, "Thank you."

The three began eating in silence, Luke still trying to figure out what was going on with Harry. He looked up at the man as he ate, his long locks fell forward slightly and he quickly pushed them back into place. That's when he saw them. 

Luke almost choked on his food, however he managed to cover it up making it look like a cough. His foot kicked Calum's shin harshly making the kiwi look up from his meal with a glare, then he saw too.

Luke cleared his throat, "Harry?"

The man hummed looking up at the two men, both pairs of eyes focused on him. It was quite and uncomfortable experience. 

"Are those— how would I say— mini cat ears?" Luke stammered, eyes looking at the area of Harry's hair that exposed the tiny calico eat that could easily blend in with his natural hair. 

Harry quickly pushed the chair away from the table wiping his mouth the napkin that was on the table. 

"I should go—"

"C.A.S.E.Y lockdown." Luke ordered at the same time Harry's hand touched the doorknob.

"Yes sir." C.A.S.E.Y's voice sounded followed by a more robotic female voice, "Lockdown activated." 

Harry stepped away from the door (since the doorknob had been sucked into the door, not like he could grip it).

"Are you crazy?" 

Luke shrugged nonchalantly, used to being called crazy, "Curious actually."

Harry followed the man and his friend the living room accepting defeat.

"Why you just tell us that you're a hybrid?" Calum asked.

"How did I know that crazy boy here wouldn't hurt me?"

"I have no reason to hurt you." Luke assured moving to take a seat himself, "Are you a full hybrid?" 

Harry shook his head, "I was taking about Calum" Harry clarified, "I'm barely 20% hence why my ears are so tiny."

Luke nodded seeing the little ear twitch, "Do you know any full hybrids?"

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it, seeming to thing about what he was going to say fulled fully before speaking again, "You have to promise me that if I tell you won't hurt them." His voice was quiet, hushed to barely above a whisper.

Luke nodded, leaning forward hoping to take in all the information. 

"Monte."

Luke eyes widened at the name but Calum was confused, "Monte, like Del Monte fruit cups?"

Harry shook his head again, "No."

"Monte was the old suburb that Dr. Nichols lived in, its said he kept his best works stored in his basement. The house was burnt when they killed the hybrids—"

"I know two hybrids that live in the cellar, seventy five and sixty percent." Harry stated, "But, its a lost cause to go find them."

"Why?" Calum questioned finding interest in the topic for once. 

"They won't trust you." Harry put simply, "They don't like people in their territory."

"I still want to find them." The blond pressed.

Harry looked at Luke, he could see that the boy was truly passionate about hybrids but the only reason that they didn't hurt him when he went there was because they could scent that he was a hybrid too, and even then they gave him a hard time. Who knows what would happen to mere humans?

"Luke you don't understand—"

"I'm not scared Harry."

Harry nodded looking over to Calum who just shrugged knowing that he was going to be dragged into it anyway.

"Go in the early hours of the morning, the seventy-five percent might be sleeping still. If he does catch you, submit, he's an alpha don't try to fight him; just turn your neck to him it should be okay… I think."

Luke and Calum nodded, urging Harry to continue.

"Do not and I mean  _DO NOT_ touch the other hybrid. They're not the same species of hybrid, but the alpha will protect his omega, un-bonded or not." Harry finished and Luke was mentally noting what the man had said. 

"C.A.S.E.Y disable lockdown." Luke ordered and C.A.S.E.Y's voice replied telling him that the job had been done. "Thank you Harry."

The man nodded, going to leave for the second time for the night. 

"Luke please don't get yourself killed." Harry called after from the door.

"Do worry," the blonde assured, "Calum will probably die first."

He patted his friends shoulder running before he could throw a pillow at his head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so some of you seem to like the idea and that's awesome. You get to meet the hybrids (Ash and Mikey) next chapter. I'm thinking werewolf and kitten hybrid idk.
> 
> Yes I'm MukeOnTheRocks on Wattpad too.
> 
> Ok, Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Luke and Calum meet the hybrids.

Sunlight began to pour into the window of Luke's bedroom. The man stretched feeling a few joints pop as he did before finally crawling out of his king sized bed and wandering down the hallway to Calum's room. 

The dark haired man was still wrapped in this sheets a pillow clutched tightly to his chest as a few snores escaped his lips.

"Cal...Calum," Luke coaxed running a hand over the man's muscular arms, shaking him lightly. He huffed as he watched Calum snuggling further into his pillow. "Calum get up."

"Why?" The man whined hiding his face under his pillow muffling his already sleep filled voice. 

"You said we could go find the hybrids."

"I told you that yesterday," Calum recalled. 

"Which means you promised that we'd go today." Luke shook the man's shoulder again, "Come on, Harry said—"

"I know what Harry said, I just don't care what Harry said."

Luke laid on top of his friend stretching out his limbs over Calum's curled up body.

"Pleaseeee Calllllll?" The blonde begged giggling to cause discomfort to his friend beneath him.

Calum finally groaned giving in, "Fine, just get off of me!" 

* * *

 

Luke finally pulled into the abandoned suburb, the eerie feeling of all the demolished homes lining the road sending chills down his spine. Years before this area was thriving with rich and lavish looking homes, until the hybrids attacked. Now all that stood were skeletons of former residences, the lawns of many now looking like forests, grass probably reaching Luke's waist. 

Nichols decided to burn all the full hybrids in his home since he 'couldn't bear to live near the root of the destruction' nor have a house standing when he was 'a proprietor of the hybrid's evil'. They locked as many hybrids as they could in the house and set it ablaze, making the charred structure easy for Calum to spot from his seat in the car. 

The car was stopped in front of the remains of what was once the home and office of one of the greatest scientists that lived in Sydney. 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Calum asked looking over at Luke from the passenger seat.

"Do you see any other buildings that are burnt to the ground?" He handed Calum his tablet zooming in on the picture of the house before and after it was burnt, the article even included a video of the hybrids burning but Calum didn't have the heart to watch it. 

Luke hopped out of the car grabbing a flashlight from the backseat. If the hybrids were hiding out in the cellar it was probably dark. Their eyes might have been better adapted to seeing the in the dark, than a human's.

The two men walked cautiously onto the property, swallowing the fear they had gaining a forced bravado. Luke noticed a small path in the tall grass, and followed it, Calum trailing behind him. 

The blonde looked back at his friend with a smile, "Door." He looked at the simple locking mechanism on the door. Locks like those hadn't been used since the 2010's because of how easy it was to pick them with miscellaneous items such as hair pins. 

Luke simply dug into his pocket pulling out his utility knife (similar to a Swiss army knife but more awesome) using it's flat side to pick the lock. Both friends cringed at the squeaking noise it made as it opened hoping that it did wake anyone that was inside. 

Luke pushed the button on his flashlight, shaking it slightly to make it burn brighter before climbing down the creaking steps, Calum following suit until they both reached the bottom.

"What now?" Calum whispered to Luke that was shining his light around the area, seeing nothing interesting.

"I thought they'd be something here." Luke stepped forward, his light reflected on something shiny. A cage. He moved his light down, seeing a hybrid curled up in one corner, his tail tucked in between his legs and his ears flat again his head as he sleep. He looked so peaceful in his state, his fluffy white ear twitching in Calum's direction when the man nearly tripped on his way to Luke.

"Fascinating." Luke stated excitedly his voice still whispered as he moved closer to the cage. 

Calum watched his friend not daring to move from his spot. His flashlight moved across noticing that the door of the cage was open. That was only one hybrid, didn't Harry say they were two?

That's when Calum heard a low growl and his breath got hitched in his throat. Luke was too busy trying to get close to the first hybrid they found that he didn't notice.

"Luke...I don't think —" 

But Calum was cut off went he was pushed to the floor with an 'OOMPH', his shoulders pinned to the floor. He squirmed a bit trying to get out of the hybrid's hold but that just made them angrier, another throaty growl sounding alerting both Luke and the other sleeping hybrid of what was happening.

"Calum!" Luke called to his friend that was still trying fighting with all his might to over power the hybrid that was on top of him, his eyes closed all his might focused on pushing the hybrid off. "Just submit, you're not stronger than him."

Calum opened his eyes for the first time since he'd been pinned to the ground. A pair of glowing hazel eyes were staring down at him coldly, dirty blonde hair falling over the hybrid's face as it glared at him, eyes narrow.

Calum shallowed nervously, turning his head to the side in as a sign of submission as Harry had shown them. His body tensed as the hybrid's nose brushed over his neck before looking down at his again with a confused expression, his grip on Calum's shoulders loosening. 

"You're scared..." The hybrid trailed off glancing down at Calum. "Why do you fight if you're scared?"

Calum shrugged, glad that the hybrid was crawling off of him.

"Ashton is sorry, Ashton thought you were going to hurt kitty." He apologised to Calum with his grey ears flattened against his head. Calum waved it off, still rubbing his shoulders. 

"Who are you?" The hybrid next to Luke narrowed his eyes at the blonde, moving forward towards him. The blonde watched the hybrid cautiously, showing his palms so it would know he meant no harm, as he was caught in the hybrid's stare. Luke almost cooed as he started playing with a strain of hair that had fallen onto his forehead, definitely not what he was expecting. 

"I'm Luke."

"Michael is Michael." The kitten hybrid stated focused on the loose strain of Luke's hair that was moving as he tried to get it, "Michael is also Mikey and Kitty." The boy giggled cutely.

Luke 'awwed' at the kitten boy's giggle before turning back to Calum who was having a stare off with Ashton.

"Can I ask you guys some questions?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luke asks questions and gets vague answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its only chapter five and I'm already starting to hate this story. I feel like my writing is getting sloppy :/. Idk, it sounds better in my head the plot. Idk.
> 
> And sorry that I never edit my shit... Yeah, sorry

Ashton moved from where he was beside Calum, eyeing the exchange between Michael and Luke. The kitten boy had finally caught the strain of hair and now he was deciding if he wanted to let it go. 

Calum followed the larger hybrid cautiously. He was amazed at Ashton's body, the way how his arms flexed when he was pinning him. The dominance that flowed through his voice.

"What questions?" Ashton asked walking into the cage sitting in the spot that Michael was once sleeping in. 

"Well," Luke cleared his throat, hoping that Michael would move so he could speak, but,  Michael just curled his body up as small as he could get and rested his head on Luke's chest. The blonde would admit that the hybrid was absolutely adorable. 

"I want to know more about you and your species?" Luke clarified, "For example, what animal's are you mixed with?"

Michael's fluffy tail flicked slightly as he looked up at Luke, he was resisting the urge to play with that loose strain so much. 

"Mikey is part kitten." The hybrid explained before his eyes flicked over to Ashton.

"Ash— I am part wolf."

Calum raised a brow at Ashton's sudden use of first person but then he saw the death glare that the boy was giving Luke.

"Um...doesn't that make you a werewolf?" Calum tried to redirected Ashton's attention to him since the hybrid was giving Luke a death glare, but, the blonde was too busy stroking Michael's tail to notice.

Ashton's look soften when he heard Calum's voice, shaking his head before saying, "Werewolf have many forms, human, hybrid, wolf. As— I only have one."

"Can I touch your ears?" Calum saw that Michael had no problem with Luke petting him, maybe Ashton wouldn't mind. The snarl that came the wolf hybrid when he tried gave him the answer.

Luke looked up seeing the odd stand off between Calum and Ashton. Maybe a part of him was worried for his best friend, but, there was a wolf hybrid in front of him. He didn't know that they still existed, out of all the species more wolf hybrids were killed than any other hybrids.

Wolf hybrids were said to be the leaders of the massacres, using their pack hunting tactics to bring down may of the people that had lived in the areas.

"Can we check your percentage DNA?"

"No."

Ashton shrugged, going over to Calum nudging his chin so that he had access to neck. Calum gave Luke a wide eyed 'help-me' look. Luke just watch in fascination.

Just like a wolf Ashton was scenting him, making sure that other hybrids stayed away from Calum. Luke found it odd that he would do this to his friend, animal usually did it to members of family, mates. Calum did fit into any of those categories.

Ashton moved from where his face was hidden in Calum's neck moving away from the man.

Luke chuckled while Calum's face held a lost expression.

"I think he likes you Cal."

Calum looked at Ashton and then looked at Luke, Ashton was very handsome, Calum didn't mind if the hybrid had a small crush of sorts even though it didn't really make sense to the dark haired boy. Ashton sat in the corner quietly watching Michael purr (apparently he can do that) as Luke scratched behind his ears. Unlike Michael who was very cute almost child like in some of his ways, Ashton was more mature, less giggly, he knew how to defend and he made sure that he was good at it.

Calum watched as the grey ears on Ashton's head flicked as a nose came from the side of the cage that Luke was. Luke notice that Michael's moved creating a small sound. He wanted to add this to his analysis.

Luke wanted to fully examine the hybrids, but that wouldn't be so easy. Ashton wouldn't even let him near enough to squab for DNA identification, he doubts they'd leave the cellar.

"Can we come back and see you guys tomorrow?" Luke asked Michael, but he looked at Ashton.

The alpha shook his head, "No. You cannot come back to Ashton's home."

"Can you come to ours?"

"No, humans are...mean."

Calum interjected, "But you're with us now..."

Ashton looked at Calum and his expression soften, neither of the best friends understood what was going on, but Michael surely did.

"Ashy?" Michael moved over to Ashton's side, "If we go you can protect Calum."

"But your mum said to protect you."

"Mikey's a big kitty now," the boy assured, "Sixteen..."

"No Michael."

"But—"

"No." The boy used his alpha voice, causing the smaller hybrid to whimper slightly. Luke found Ashton's controlling side interesting, another aspect for him to research, Calum just found it sexy.

"I think we should go." Calum spoke, getting up and dusting off his pants as he walked out the cage this was just all too much.

"Yeah..." Luke followed his friend even though he didn't want to leave. There was so much more to find out, so much of the theory that wasn't tested yet, so much that could be found out and all he had to do was—

"Luke you coming?" Calum called from the too of the stairs leading out of the cellar.

The blonde nodded looking back to see Michael in the spot he was before, curled up probably napping. Ashton was sighing, looking past him at Calum.

He followed his friend out of the cellar squinted at the sunlight, forgetting how dark it actually was inside.

"Are you happy now?" Calum asked when they got back to the car.

"Nope."

Calum groaned. He's already been pinned, growled at, sniffed and scented. He doesn't need another weird hybrid escapade with Luke around those hybrids.

"There's always more to Cal, always more."


	6. Chapter 6

The friends arrived back at the apartment, Luke entering the space quickly rushing to his research area quickly.

What was once the office Luke turned into his work area. There was a mini lab, shelves of chemicals lining one wall along with a small lab table. The other side was more like a library with book with records of his research and the research of other scientists. There was also a computer, which was more Calum's field of study, but Luke 'hijacked' it for his workspace.

Before that the blonde managed to change his clothes seeing something interesting on the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Calum!" The blonde called, happy when his best friend appeared at the door still dressed in the clothes he wore to meet the hybrids. Luke approached circling his friend, squinting in concentration. Calum wondered what exactly the blonde was doing, but then again, Luke was always being weird. The blonde finally found what he was looking for, carefully grabbing the grey fur that was stuck to Calum's collar with a tweezers.

Calum watched as Luke gingerly placed the strain into a test tube set up on the table. The transparent liquid around it soon turned a deep pink and Luke was smiling. Of course, Calum was lost as usually so Luke explained.

"I couldn't get the cheek swabs so I used something different, I found one of Michael's fur strains on my shirt so I tested it and..." He pushed another test tube toward and it held a pink solution too but not as dark as the one with Ashton's sample.

"Ashton's a little bit more animal than Michael and that explains..." Luke trailed off walking pass Calum to the book shelf, searching for a book, flipping a few pages before he found the one he was searching for, " why he'd scent you."

Luke handed the book to Calum and the man read over the chapter.

Calum finally looked up from the book his eyebrows knit deeply together, "Pheromones?"

The blonde nodded, "Nichols believed that after fifty percent, hybrids used instincts rather than preference to— well mate."

Calum cut Luke off, "Are you saying that he wants to mate me?!? Luke what did you drag me into?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he directed Calum to a chair. This wasn't about Calum, this was about hybrids.

Then he continued, "Unlike humans who choose 'mates' by preference, how they look or similarities in character, animals use scent. That's why Nichol's said that hybrids couldn't love—"

"Because love is an emotion and not an instinct..." Calum trailed off something finally clicking.

Luke nodded, "Exactly. Ashton has and instinct to protect and mate...but he can sense emotion."

Luke moved across to the electronic board that was nailed to the wall taking up his stylist.

"Ok Calum some facts about you," Luke scribbled quickly on the board, "you can be impregnated."

Males were given this trait after well, another set of experiments. Members of the LGBTQ+ community wanted to be able to have children, so a scientist also in the community made it possible, now it's not strange to see pregnant males. Since Calum's mother was born of two lovely males he gained the trait.

"I'm guessing that Ashton sensed this, probably why he was shocked that you retaliated when he pinned you." 

Calum shrugged, "He did ask why I fought if I was scared..."

Luke was quiet for a while lost in thought.

If Ashton could sense fear he could probably sense other emotions, but that doesn't mean that he'll have a reaction to them. Luke needed to test this.

No, he would test this.

_"They are monsters, they do no feel pain, they cannot know love"_

 "Sir..." C.A.S.E.Y's voice came from above, "Harry Styles is here." A monitor came from the ceiling showing the man outside the door.

"Let him in, show him where we are."

The monitor retracted and little blue dots projected from the ceiling until Harry finally stood on the last one when he enter the room.

A wry expression crossed the man's face as he entered the room, "You smell like hybrid." He moved closer to Calum, "especially you."

"Harry," the curly haired man turned to Luke, "Do you know how we could get the hybrids well, here?"

Harry thought for a while before speaking, "Calum when's your next man period?"

Calum rolled his eyes, it wasn't technically a period, he didn't bleed or anything. He did get a few cramps. Unlike girls who got pain from their uterus contracting, males got a bit of pain from theirs expanding a bit.

Unlike females that were fertile all year round, scientist had to find a way to make males. Expansion meant that they could stay fertile for a certain time afterwards before doing it all over again.

"In a few days, why?"

Harry looked at Luke and Luke looked at Harry as if he was a genius.

"Holy shit, it's basically like—"

"Like what?"

Harry chipped in, "If the alpha likes him already he'll probably follow his scent if you get Calum close enough."

"Get me close enough? Guys?"

Luke continued, "But what about Michael won't he get jealous?"

"Guys."

Harry shrugged, "He might but Calum probably won't let him get close to Ashton who knows how Calum will react when he's fully blown with hormones, push Ashton pheromones might affect him too.'

Luke's eyes widened, "That's another thing to test." Luke scribble the idea in his notes.

"GUYS!!" The pair finally looked giving Calum attention. "What are you talking about?"

"We want to bring the hybrids here." Harry answered before Luke spoke.

"By simulating heat...on you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my biology teacher read any of what I just typed she'd kill me.  
> Sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense, but it and AU half of shit in it doesn't make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm still not agreeing to fuck a hybrid Luke..." Calum argued, curled up in a blanket not feeling the urge to move. He was in pain and didn't need Luke yapping in his ears, he just wanted to nap.

Luke had been going on since the day they met the hybrids trying to convince Calum to help him, but his friend was a stubborn fucker.

"Calum just think of the endless possibilities that could come out of me proving the theory wrong. Think of the added reach I could do on hybrids and male pregnanc—"

"Luke, I said no." Calum groaned due to his best friend's rambling and cramps.

"Don't you want to see me happy?"

"Luke,"

"Calum."

"No."

"But...hybrids."

The older of the two turned over looking a his friend, his eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation knowing that he'd get his way.

"Don't let me do anything stupid if his alpha-ness or whatever invades my brain."

Luke whispered a 'yes' at his small victory, watching as Calum finally got out of bed.

* * *

 

Luke quickly hopped out of the truck, after he managed to park in front of the charred building. Calum followed after his friend, muttering under his breath about how this was all a bad idea and how Luke was crazy.

Eventually they found the cellar using their flashlights before going into the darkness of the room again. Everything was as they remembered, even Michael was still sleeping in his corner as usual. The only question was, where was Ashton. Hopefully he wouldn't come out of the shadows and tackle Calum to the floor, he wasn't really about dealing with that today.

"Michael? Ashton?" Luke called stepping towards the younger hybrid as he woke up, stretching from his nap. The hybrids obviously had clothing stored around their home as Michael was wearing a baby blue jumper that fell off his shoulder slightly showing his prominent collar bones. Luke found the sight adorable as he stared fondly at the hybrid fixed his tousled hair.

The kitten boy blinked sleepily, his eyes seeming to glow green as the light hit them before a lazy smile began creeping onto his face as he recognised the blonde, and Calum of course.

"Lukey!" Michael smiled walking out of the cage to the blonde. 

Luke returned the smile to the boy, watching as he nuzzle into his side. The scientist guessed it was just Michael's kitten nature.

"Where's Ashton?"

Michael pointed to the dark space behind Calum.

Luke pointed his flashlight in the direction that Michael was pointing and there he was coming down the steps, carrying— Maccas?

Moving the flashlight further up he could see the beanie on his head covered with the hood of the hoodie he was wearing. This was another discovery that could disprove Nichols' theory. There was so much to learn bout hybrids it was almost overwhelming; Luke liked it however.

Michael quickly looked down, stepping away from where he was beside Luke. Luke didn't understand what was happening, for once.

Ashton moved forward in the quiet room, his ears perked high and his teeth slightly bared, looking like a bad fake smile.

"Why are you h—" then Calum's scent hit him. He moved closer to the brunette, Luke noting the events on his phone. "You smell..."

Calum raised a brow at the hybrid's odd behaviour, his eyes following Ashton as he circled. He did take a shower this morning, so he shouldn't smell that horrible. 

The hybrid came closer to Calum, the human tripping on the steps as he walked backwards falling quite ungracefully. Ashton's pupils were dilated, Calum's scent (sweet like berries but yet had a spicey musk, probably his surface scent Ashton assumed) was nearly intoxicating; the only thing saving Calum's from the alpha poucing on him was the fact that his scent wasn't as potent —because he was a human— and that Ashton was around for Michael's heats too.

Calum looked up at the alpha for the first time in his life he could smell Ashton too, like mix of cinnamon and black teakwood, while it was enticing the fragrance was making him feel nauseous. His throat was feeling scratchy and it was like there was a fever rising in his body.

"Luke..." Calum called to his friend weakly, sighing as he felt his friend by his side. "I don't feel too good."

Luke nodded ignoring Ashton glare from behind him. "I'll try to get you back to the car, just try to breathe." However, when he tried to get Calum back on his feet he felt Ashton's hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him alone!" His demand erupting out like a growl, his tone sending quivers through both Michael and— Calum?

Luke stood trying  to reason with the wolf hybrid even though he knew that probably wouldn't end well.

"I need to get him back home Ashton, he's sick and scared. I need to make sure he's okay."

Ashton snarled, "You want to hurt Calum."

"No," The scientist corrected, "I want to help him."

Michael walked forward the end of his white tail dragging on the ground. 

"Can Michael go with Lukey to help Calum?" The kitten hybrid asked holding out a baby blue beanie to put on if Luke said he could. Luke nodded watching the kitten boy slip on the beanie fixing his fringe.

Ashton watched as Michael stood beside Luke his tail still but that would be  problem the blonde would figure out how to hide later.

"Michael you can't leave!" Ashton stated his deepening but not far enough that it could be considered his alpha voice. His eyed lightened slightly his soft spot for the boy filtering some of the rage, "I can't protect you."

Michael hissed slightly being rude as he ripped off the beanie, "You're not Mikey's alpha or Calum's alpha, you don't need to protect us."

Luke's eyes widened at the boy's words. There was a lot more that he had to read or ask about. There was so much more that the secondary genders of hybrids entails. Hybrid theory didn't even summarise the surface of hybrids.

Ashton sighed, his ears flicking back and fro before stopping.

"Can I go—" he looked at Calum. He smelled like heat, but, he was human so it couldn't be. He wasn't going to let Calum just leave not feeling well. There was something about Calum— human or not— that gave him he urge to protect and make sure that he was alright, even if that meant backing down to Luke. Luke didn't give off the alpha aura but he did seem to like to have everything under control and Ashton understood his love for order. 

But he wasn't going to leave Calum that easy.

Luke understood what the alpha was implying looking down at his friend slightly quivering body, "Fine. You can carry him to the car."

Ashton nodded, taking Calum's body into his arms bridal style, a low whine of 'you're ok' slipping out  as Calum nuzzled further into his chest finding the alphas warm and scent somewhat comforting.

Luke had the completed his task, soon he'd have two hybrids to test the theories integrity with.

If only he knew what else was in store...if only he knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say happy new year yet? Happy new year!
> 
> There's a lot more stuff going to happen with this fic. Sorry i haven't updated, school has go me really busy and I won't have free time until like July...its my last year I'm sorry. I might do a few one shots in between or something, but I'd rather have time to focus on this fic than write total crap.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments and you kudos. Have a great day everyone. Love ya


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go apeshit on the way to Luke's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup? Sorry for updating, I was very very busy but now I'm back.

* * *

Calum was placed in the corner of the cage on the blanket where Michael would usually nap. Michael was sitting beside Calum watching the man whimper beside him. The boy's omega nurturing instincts kicked in and he was trying his best to care for the human, even though Calum was much older, he just couldn't stand to see him suffer. Hence why he was calmly stroking Calum's hair. He knows that isn't the contact the human probably wanted, having experienced heat before but it was the best he could do right now.

On the other side of the room the others were trying to stuff as much clothes as they could into an old duffle bag. It was known that Nichols used to do most of his work in his basement lab, but, it was apparent that the man also did some of his work in the cellar too; if the large cage in the middle of the room didn't make it obvious to the blonde already. The hybrids had recycled the old filing cabinets to store their clothes -- Luke blushed at the discovery of a large pink dildo that Michael probably used to get him through heats he presumed-- among other things.

The scientist also noticed the difference between the hybrids' clothing styles. Luke had done a little reading on the hybrids secondary genders (alpha, beta, omega. Especially alpha and omega since that was what he was dealing with here) finding out what more they entailed other than mating and the obvious things. Michael seemed to like softer colours and materials than Ashton. The boy's drawer was filled with pale pastel sweaters, woolly leggings-- Luke blushed again finding the boy's collection of panties. This time the colours not limited to pastels and soft grays. Ashton rolled his eyes at the dazed blonde throwing a handful or two of the undergarments into the bag. The alpha didn't see anything to gawk over-- and fuzzy socks. Ashton's wore more dark colours, including a lot of dark greens, navy and reds. Those colours were probably better for camouflage if he had to go out at night or anything. The hybrid also had a massive collection of beanies, probably because he went out more often leaving Michael behind.

Ashton took a white beanie from the drawer, walking over to the cage. He crawled towards Michael, who was looking down at Calum whimpering where his head was rested on his lap. Ashton stroked the hybrid's cheek getting the boy to look up at him, green eyes filled with concern. Ashton placed with white beanie on his head, successfully hiding his cat eats. At first Michael purred at the weird sensation over his ears, before he huffed frustratedly at the scratchy feel of the material against the white fur.

Ashton's finger stroked over Michael's cheek making the hybrid lean into the touch with a purr, "Keep this on. Please?" Ashton pleaded softly. A small smile graced the wolf boy's face when the omega agreed. "Good Kitty."

Michael keened at the praise. It didn't matter to his inner omega that Ashton was just a friend, he was making an alpha happy. Calum made a pained noise distracting the two from their little moment. Ashton looked down at the smaller human with sympathetic eyes not knowing what to do. Calum wasn't one of his kind, a hybrid, he was one of the humans. From the time he was young he was taught that humans were the reason that his family had to hide away in the first place. The reason why they (he  and Michael) had to become separated from their families. Ashton's job was to protect Michael from having the same fate that his family had but here he was pitying a human, feeling sorry that he's in pain and that he's afraid, when all humans ever did was destroy. The little bit of torment that Calum was going through, didn't compare to what he had seen. So why did he feel sorry for him? Ashton tucked the strain of hair that had fallen out of his black beanie back under, averting his gaze from Calum; the human that was ruining all he knew.

Luke held up the packed duffle bag at the opening of the cage showing Ashton he was ready to go. Ashton got up grabbing bandages and calling Michael over while Luke went to get Calum.

Ashton wiggled Michael out of his sweats, it was the easiest way to get his tail out without hurting him. Luke's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the hybrid's pale pink panties around his snowy white tail and contrasting against his pale thighs. Michael's tail was hanging low moving from side a bit. Not quite wagging but it was moving a bit. This was the hardest part of bringing Michael out of their home. Unlike Ashton, Michael's tail didn't have a plane which it wagged in. He was part kitten, only the ends of felines tail's really move. Even if it was 'wagging', that was more pent up static in Michael's fur causing him discomfort than anything else.

"If it starts to hurt I'll stop."

Michael nodded allowing Ashton to try to wrap his tail around his waist.  

Eventually Ashton got the task done and Michael's tail was successfully hidden beneath his jumper. I was a little uncomfortable but it wasn't anything the boy couldn't handle. The kitten hybrid's amazement with the fact his tail wasn't behind him brought a smile to Luke's face, but, Calum's groans of discomfort snapped him out of it reminded him of what was going on.

Luke got Ashton's attention, flicking his eyes down to Calum. Ashton's expression softened as he moved towards Calum, easily lifting him bridal style and moving him out of the cage. Luke moved out of the metal structure, leading the way out of the cellar. 

Calum was curled into Ashton's chest as the group emerged from underground, Ashton blinked a few times eyes fading from the golden glow they had in the dark to hazel colour. Michael's eyes took a little longer to adjust, startling bright neon green eyes settling to a pale green-gray colour.

Luke admired the kitten boy's amazement at the new world around him, gasping as a butterfly fluttered past him staring at the blue insect in awe before he giggle looking at Luke's eyes.

"Blue!" He poked the frame of Luke's glasses smudging the lens in the process, not that the man minded. However Ashton ruined there little fond-fest by clearing his throat reminding them of Calum.

Luke guided the group over to his truck, Ashton and Calum climbing into the back whilst Michael sat in the front beside Luke. 

The blonde drove along the old avenue, leaving the ghost town that was Monte Heights making his way back to the city. Little whimpers feel from Calum's lips as Luke navigated the cracks and potholes in the abandoned suburb. Ashton could feel Calum's grasp on his shirt tighten from where he hand had reached across but the hybrid tried to ignore it. He couldn't thought, melting into Calum's pained brown eyes that were glistening what Ashton assumed were tears. 

Calum could feel a sickening heat climbing his spine as his nausea got worse. He wanted to tear off everything he was wearing. It was too hot, too constricting. Calum took a deep breath glancing at Ashton that had placed him in the seat beside him instead of holding him. The dark haired boy didn't know what it was but he needed to be close to Ashton.

Ashton sighed petting Calum's flushed cheek lightly feeling the latter quiver at the light touch. Calum was scared again, he didn't like when Calum was like this. Instinct told him to pull him into his lap and let him burrow into his neck. So he did.

Calum raised a brow shaking slightly in Ashton's hold. His body wasn't made for this...or was it? Calum's head fell against the hybrid's shoulder as he lost his energy instead focusing what was being mumbled into his hair, nodding at every low, muffled, " _Relax_..." that came from Ashton.

At the front of the car, Luke was watching as his best friend melted into the alpha's hold through his rear view mirror before he focused on the road again. 

Across from him Michael's eyes were restless, flicking from Luke's digital dashboard, to Luke's panel that was showing their current location. The boy moved in his seat slightly huffing. The two coherent people in the car shrugged it off as his way of complaining about the beanie. The truth situation was made clear as a little whimper came from Michael's obscenely parted lips. 

The sweet smell, close to caramelised apples and brown sugar, filter into the air. Ashton preoccupied with the small movements Calum made in his restless sleep to notice the scent, but, Luke did.

The blonde glanced through the window at the pine trees he was passing. If anything he would smell that, you know, if his windows weren't up.

"Does anyone smell apples?" He questioned as Michael made another tiny sound, hands gripping his legs. 

Ashton paused sniffing a bit before freezing.

The sickly-sweet feeling Calum was having before was tripled with Michael, heat rising in his small body. The young hybrid breathed shakily, he was so excited he forgot.

"Michael?" Ashton spoke from the back seat.

"Mikey is sorry alpha..." The boy was spewing out incoherent sentences, most ending in 'alpha'.

Luke didn't understand what was happening. He did know the scent was getting stronger the more Michael fretted.

"Can someone tell me what is happening?" Luke took and exit off the highway, following the road to the crowded city. 

"I think..." Ashton pauses, "I think Kitty is going into heat, because of me."

Luke screeched to a stop as his mind wasn't on the cars around him.

"His scent..." Then his inquisitive side kicked in, "Because of you?"

"Ashton— I gives off a lot of pheromones because of Calum. Michael had a heat for next week, too much hormones so it came early." The alpha tries his best to explain, hoping that he'll be able to get out of the car before Michael's scent gets too strong.

"Luke?" Calum's voice came from the back seat brokenly. The man had spend the night prior doing all types of research with his hybrid obsessed best friend, including a bit on their mating cycles. Nichols' colleagues couldn't seem to figure out what was below the surface scent, only hybrid's did. Calum had no idea the car smelt like apples, the only hybrid he could 'smell' was Ashton and it wasn't much. Just a tiny whiff of the alpha's musk (which was probably because of his current state). 

"Why can you smell Michael?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've complete my exams so I can update. I dealing with some...personal issues(?) so updates might be slow— not as slow as they were before, but slow. 
> 
> Do you get why Ashton keeps fighting speaking in 3rd person ?
> 
> Is this boring? It'll get fun soon I promise. *whispers* the OCs are coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the OCs I was talking about...ayee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter title was hard to come up with. Usually I just pull stuff from my head that works...maybe I should just change them to song lyrics. *shrug* Enjoy.
> 
> Also this is short af, sorry.

The hybrid opened his eyes looking around the room that he had become sadly accustomed to. The smaller boy had no chance getting away from the two larger men but he still fought against their hold. He tired out however soon panting, unable to do much fighting. There was a bit of light that filtered into the otherwise dark room from a small window, causing a shadow to be cast on most of the area in front of the small hybrid.

"Put him on the table..." the husky voice ordered from the shadows.

Immediately the men dragged the hybrid onto the metal table, throwing him onto the cold surface gracelessly making him hiss in tail hit the hard surface. The boy cupped his tail in his small hands checking for any bruises or cuts, luckily there were none this time.

The man walked out of the shadows a sickening grin plastered on his face as he approached the table, his assistant following behind him. He ran a hand through the hybrid's hair, tugging his dark roots of his bleached hair lifting his face to make the boy focus on him. The hybrid's eyes shakily looked into the man's cold ones as a small growl left his throat. The action just made his captor chuckle releasing his grip on the hybrid's hair allowing the boy to massage his aching head.

"Playing tough today 282?" the man laughed mockingly.

"I have a name..." The hybrid snapped still tending to the throbbing in his head.

"Well," The man approached the hybrid again leaning towards his sensitive wolf ear, whispering, "Maybe if you'd answer the questions I've been asking you for the past five months I'd give you the privilege of having a name." He moved away from the boy smirking at the hybrid's glare. There was little that intimidated this man, the hybrid's defiance was just amusement for him, a bit of comedy to take away from the seriousness of his intentions.

He moved forward, looking down at the smaller male, "Where are the others?" 

The hybrid shrugged.

Again the man chose to yank the hybrids hair closer to his sensitive ears knowing it would hurt him more, "I'll ask you this one more time hybrid... where are the other hybrids?"

"I don't know and even if I did I'll never tell you!" The blonde spat before being pushed aside. "You're a monster! You do this to my species and think I'm going to allow you to do it more of us? You're a sick son of a bit--"

"No..." The man cut him off, "You  _animals_ are the monsters. You ever think about what you damned species did to me?!? You killed thousands! So many were lost!"

The hybrid's glassy blue eyes raked over the man as he seethed, " _I_ _did nothing to you...the other's you're trying to find are as innocent as I am and you know it._ "

The two stared at each other, both studying one another before the taller man laughed wickedly, running a thumb along the hybrids pale yet rosy cheeks smirking at how the creature moved away from the touch before flicking the grey wolf's ear on the boy's head.

"You're lucky I don't want to kill you..." He laughed stroking a finger over the hybrid's other non-human ear before adding, "yet."

The hybrid said nothing, instead mentally preparing for what was coming as the man turned to his assistant, calling him over.

"Styles?"

The tall man stepped forward looking at the hybrid before turning to his boss.

"Sir?" Green eyes stared into his boss' colder, lifeless brown one's.

The man glanced over his shoulder at the hybrid on the table before turning back to his loyal assistant, "Make his hairs stand up then meet me in my office."

The assistant nodded watching as the man walked out of the room leaving him with the hybrid. Harry stared at the boy for a while, the two staying in silence before the boy spoke up.

"Where did you hide them?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... what do you think? We'll get back to Cashton and Muke soon I promise. 
> 
> Who do you think the hybrid is? (It might just be an OC who knows) 
> 
> Thanks for the support so far I appreciate it a lot, I really do. Ok it's 4:51 am I should sleep....maybe.
> 
> Also. GTB does not sound like bubble gum pop. I really liked it and not just because it was 5sos ok. I loved that they changed the sound up a bit, no I don't expect even single after that to sound like GTB but I like the style. It shows the various styles they can do (my talented sons) and the rift in the song is like sex and I love the falsetto (idek but it sounds cool) parts so stfu, it's not bubble gum pop, it's amazing. And live....*heart eyes* IT'S JUST DIFFERENT INFLUENCES PEOPLE, GOSH!.
> 
> Shit I forgot... the bass in GTB is beautiful and my Michael butt kissing self was in Calum's lane crying for a good few days until Michael found me and told me not to drive while having feels.
> 
> I'm tired and talking crap that's just me. Ok love yah bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of before.
> 
> •evil boss dude  
> •apples?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!

The assistant looked at the blue eyed hybrid, the creature seemed hurt from his past experience with his boss rubbing his head, but he still looked at Harry expectantly for the answer to his question.

Harry sighed, voice barely above a whisper, "Somewhere safe."

"Like?" The blonde pressed.

"With a neighbour of mine."

The hybrid's eyes narrowed, "You left some of my closest friends with your neighbour?"

"They're fine I promise." The hybrid still didn't believe him. 

"Why should I trust your neighbours? Who knows if they're like boss man that just left?" He questioned, before his ears flicked toward the door. 

The hybrid held up a finger to Harry. The assistant took the hybrid's order staying quiet. This hybrid had significantly better hearing than most in the building because of his wolf traits, but he wasn't an animal. Even though he fought against the guards he never tried to harm them. The hybrid's unruly blonde hair fell onto his face as his head swiftly turned in the direction of the door following his ears. He could hear footsteps outside, guards, obviously not paying much attention to the room as they quickly walked away leaving the hallway outside basically empty. His ears twitched a little before he finally turned back to Harry.

"Guards..." He explained with a shrug before narrowing his eyes again at the other man, "So..."

"They'll protect them."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

The hybrid paused his expression softening, "Do your neighbours know Ash and Mike are..."

"Hybrids?" Harry completed his question. "Yeah, I told them and they agreed to take them in."

"Why?" The boy pressed again.

"Research paper."

A glint of red flashed through the hybrid's eyes causing Harry to take a step back. A low growl came from the wolf-boy's throat.

"A research paper?" The hybrid hissed, "Haz I'm a living research paper. They left you in here to electrocute me and you hand my closest friends, my _family_ over to be a damn research paper. I didn't sacrifice myself for them--"

Harry watched as the red disappeared moving towards the boy again cautious in his steps before he was finally close enough to stoke the creature's cheek. The hybrid leaned into the touch groaning that he couldn't be angry at Harry that long.

"Ni...I promise they're safe." Harry reassured pulling the boy to his chest allowing his scent to calm him. Niall nuzzled further into Harry's neck taking in the faint yet musky, peppermint scent of the brunette. 

Harry ended up working at the hybrid plant after one of his family members went missing. During those months he tried to track them down he met a beaten up yet feisty beta (at least they believed so. His fear of the place might have stopped him from having a heat or rut, along with all the experiments that were done on him for the past few months) by the name of Niall. Niall had been brought in after Harry's promotion to assistant. He was apparently hiding out with other hybrids but he was the only one that they got. Niall's senses were heightened as he tested eight-percent animal DNA and he instantly figured out Harry's secret.

Niall moved away from Harry's neck with a small purr.

"I trust you."

Harry smiled lightly before looking at his watch. Niall's ear's flicked to the door before looking back to Harry giving him a small smile before playing unconscious as the guards entered.

* * *

 

Luke finally arrived at his flat, finally releases his tight grip on the steering wheel allowing colour to return to his white knuckles. Michael was still beside him, his panting fogging up the car's window. Ashton was in the backside with a now sleeping Calum.

The ride back to the apartment was nothing like the scientist expected. Calum high on pheromones, yeah, he has the antidote for that in his lab. However he didn't plan in case of a heat ridden omega who was trying to get into his or the alpha lap as he was driving. It was hard to keep it as low-key as possible when this was happening.

During the ride Luke was sitting across from a whimpering Michael who was leaking slick all over his car seat before they even made it back into the city. Luke and Ashton tried to ignore the small moans and pleads that escaped Michael's parted lips as he was grinding into his palm. Luke honestly didn't know how he made it out of that trip alive, he's pretty sure he was going faster than was legal in most places, not to mention the way he flinched every time (a total of four) Michael came. Calum wasn't bothered by the obscene noises coming from the younger kitten boy as he was passed out, using one of Ashton's legs as a pillow.

"Ashton?" Luke called to the Alpha sitting behind him in a shaky voice. Seeing Ashton's ears perk up he continued. "Can you hand me those towels back there please?"

Ashton quickly passed the towels that were rolled up beside Calum's sleeping form wondering what the blonde was doing. The scientist had a plan (kind of).

"Michael?" Luke tried to get the panting hybrid's attention, running his fingers across Michael's red and sweaty cheek. Luke blushed as Michael keened at the slight touch turning to face him.

"I'm gonna unbuckle you ok?"

Luke cautiously removed the seatbelt before checking again to make sure that Michael was still ok before he turned to the pair in the back. 

"Ashton you need to lift Calum out of the back, I'll carry out Michael." A slight snarl left Ashton at the mention of Michael, but he realised that the blonde made sense.

Ashton looked down at Calum's resting face admiring the man's features before agreeing with Luke. 

The group made their move, Luke checking that the coast was clear before hoping out of the vehicle going over to Michael's side, while Ashton tried to maneuver Calum out also. Michael made grabby hands for Luke as soon as the blonde opened the door. It would of been more adorable if the hybrid wasn't in heat, but everything can't go the way its planned. Luke took Michael into his arms feeling the boy wrap his legs around his waist as he made sure he was covered with the towel. Ashton on the other hand had to lift Calum's dead weight out of the car. To Luke's surprise it wasn't a problem for the alpha who just picked Calum up bridal style, looking down when the dark haired man groaned.

"Let's go."

* * *

 Calum whimpered as the group stood in the elevator on the way to his and Luke's shared apartment. The dark haired man was sweating his skin warm to the touch as he buried his face deeper into Ashton's scent. The group had The alpha was trying his hardest not to jump Calum, the boy was just so submissive and beautiful, his tan skin, his body smelt of fertility and he could wait to finally get his mate--  _his mate?_

Calum was a human, a hunter of his species. Humans hated and slaughter all hybrids they found, but Calum, he was scared to approach Ashton, afraid to look the alpha in the eyes. Ashton's human nature told him that being here with Calum was fine, that the spark he felt when he first saw those chocolate brown eyes. His inner wolf didn't know if it wanted to mate the human or defend Michael.

Although Michael was just a kitten hybrid and they could never mate (they could produce offspring that would either be a wolf hybrid or kitten, but Ashton promised long ago not to touch the younger boy, no matter how much he begged for it during his heats), his inner alpha didn't want to the boy to move out of his sight especially in the strange enviroment of Luke's complex.

Luke on the other hand was resting against the elevator using the chrome walls to support his weight. The blonde looked down seeing the kitten hybrid that was hidden in his side. Michael seemed completely out of it, staring blankly at the shining walls, but eyes missing the glitter of curiosity and amusement he had at the beginning of the trip. 

The greens eyes were clouded over with lust and desperation as he looked up at Luke letting out small 'mews' when me noticed the blonde's attention was on him. 

"Shh..." Luke cuddle the hybrid closer into his side sighing when a shaky purr came from Michael. "It's Ok Michael."

The doors opened on Luke's floor and the group stepped out following the scientict to the door. Ashton watched as Luke placed his thumb on lock, before the door opened with a small beep.

"Ok." Luke caugh Ashton's attention as the door closed behind him. "Calum can stay on the sofa until I can get back to him with the antidote."

Ashton looked down at the smaller human. 

"Ashton..." Luke snapped the older hybrid out of his daze. "What's best for Michael?" 

They both looked over to the whimpering blonde that was holding onto Luke to hold himself up. 

"He needs a room. No pheromones, no scents." Ashton instructed, finally remembering his purpose was to care for Michael. "No one's gonna help him, it hurts less with scents around."

Luke nodded, before turning to Ashton again knowing that if he moved Michael from his eyesight withoyt permission the alpha would probably tried to kill him.

"I'm taking Michael to one of the guest rooms, ok?"

Getting the alpha's nod of approval before moving away from the living room, leacing Ashton tending to Calum.

Luke moved carefully making sure Michael was doing ok before opened the door to the guest room, placing the hybrid gently on the bed.

"Lukey..." Michael's small voice whimper holding onto Luke as he tried to move away from him. "Its hurts..."

Michael was pleading with his eyes but Luke had to leave the room.

"I know kitten." He removed a sweaty strain from the hybrid's heated forehead. Slowly Luke pried Michael's arms from around him, trying not to be hurt by the tiny whines from as he closed the door on the kitten boy.

Luke ran a hand over his face before looking up, "C.A.S.E.Y?"

"Sir." The robotic female voice came from the ceiling.

"Can you turn on the air purifiers in the guest bedroom?" It would be easier on Michael if his scent wasn't in there. 

"That can be done." The voice responded. 

* * *

 

Back in the living room Ashton was sitting on the sofa with Calum's head balanced on his thigh like it had been in the car. One of the hybrid's large hand was running through the curls of Calum's hair, his chest rumbling as he growled softly, more contentment on his inner alpha's part than Ashton. 

The hybrid was unsure of what he felt. Calum was a human, a human he just met. One that broke into his home and tried to defy him when he was taking back what was his. 

So is his inner alpha wolf so...so— He looked down at Calum again letting out another involuntary rumble— mushy.

Luke cleared his throat as he reentered the room, pulling away Ashton's attention from Calum. The blonde held a still capped covered syringe filled with clear liquid.

Ashton growled eyes flashing to the dangerous golden colour that Calum had seen when he first looked into them. He was no longer focused on Calum (although his grip on the younger human had tightened) now glued to the syringe in Luke's hand.

"Whoa...I'm not going to hurt you." Luke spoke cautiously, watching how the alpha's eyes flicked down to Calum, "I'm not gonna hurt Cal either, yeah?"

Ashton's was still focused on the syringe, "I've seen how humans hurt hybrids with those things..."

Luke himself glanced down at the object in his hand for looking back to the pair on his sofa. 

"I'd never hurt Calum and I'd never do anything to him without it being in his best interest." Luke explained, "Right now Calum's body is getting too much information at once, if I don't give him this to help him block out some if it I don't know what might happen."

Ashton looked down at Calum taking in the man's steadying breathing and resting face. He could feel his inner alpha nudging him to bare his teeth at Luke, but, he knew better than that. 

"Fine..." Ashton breathed letting down his guard a bit, the gold in his eyes fading back to hazel. 

Luke gave a small smile, before pushing his glasses up on his nose and kneeling beside Calum. Luke managed to find a vein, injecting the antidote into his friend's blood stream. 

It took a few minutes but a groggy Calum was soon sitting up from Ashton's lap. 

The dark haired boy groaned, rubbing his temples, "My head hurts." 

"You should get to bed then." Luke chuckled pushing himself up from the ground and pulling his best friend off of the couch. 

Calum simply hummed, holding his hurting head as he left the room. 

Ashton and Luke watched as the man left, Luke glancing Ashton reading the hybrid's facial expression. 

"He'll be fine." Luke broke the silence between them walking towards the hallway. Looking back at Ashton once again. 

The hybrid nodded looking down at his lap where Calum was once laying, running his finger over his dark jeans. 

"Not all humans are bad you know." Luke whispered when he thought he was out of earshot, but being a hybrids, Ashton heard. 

The wolf hybrid looked in direction with the blonde disappeared, ignoring the small pang in his chest that came from knowing Michael was suffering and Calum was probably not doing that great either, reminding of people he saw suffer in the past. 

Ashton chuckled sadly to himself, "Not all humans are good either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back.  
> Sorry school is keeping me from doing all of the stuff I love. 
> 
> I'm happy with this chapter I think. 
> 
> What do you guys think?  
> And do you want Niall's secondary gender to say being beta?
> 
> Ashton's character reminds me or Bucky Barnes from the MCU, but that might because my love for Seb Stan isn't healthy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so shitty I'm sorry. I'm back at school and this chapter got deleted like 3 times and I'm sorry. It's short and it's crappy.

Ashton walked into Luke's lab about two days after he had arrived in the blonde's flat. The hybrid had spend the first day after his arrival learning the general layout of the place and getting accustomed to having an actually bed, rather than sleeping on old blankets in a cage that probably housed multiple hybrids that has passed through Nichol's lab. The hybrid also had to get used to the voice that tended to come from the ceiling sometimes.

** _"Who's that?" The hybrid looked up, sniffing the air around him a bit and his grey ears flicking towards the speakers that were hidden in the walls, much to Luke's amusement while they were at breakfast._

_The blonde had carried breakfast in bed for Michael who was in his second day of heat and Calum who could probably come out his room, but preferred to stay in bed cooped up and away from Ashton until his cramps were over, leaving him and Ashton to be the only ones in the kitchen in the morning. Luke simply wanted to check the weather so asked C.A.S.E.Y like he normally would, forgetting that his guest wouldn't be used to the programme._

_"That's C.A.S.E.Y." Luke explain pointing to the ceiling where most of the monitors were hidden, " Say hi to Ashton C.A.S.E.Y."_

_"Hello." The female voice filled the room again, making the hybrid's ears move around again._

_Luke chuckled, "Computer Automated Security and Entertainment generation Y or C.A.S.E.Y."_

_Ashton still looked lost as he took another bite of his toast allowing Luke to talk since the scientist obviously knew more about this stuff than he ever will._

_"C.A.S.E.Y. basically runs this whole place," Luke watched as Ashton looked around the kitchen and into the living room with furrowed brows, "Calum designed her, so he'd have to answer anymore questions you have on her."_

_Ashton perked up a bit, his ears lifting a little at Calum's name, maybe against the hybrid's will, but Luke found it cute nonetheless, even if it was Ashton he was talking about._ **

Ashton really had nothing to do while he was sitting in the flat. Luke said he watch whatever TV shows wanted to stream (not like he was caught up on any modern television anyway) it was a nice thought but it probably wouldn't work for the hybrid. Ashton tired reading, but that was more Michael's thing. Most of Michael's books that the kitten hybrid had stuffed in the dufflebag were a little too 'omega' for him and all the ones lying around in Luke's flat were too scientific for Ashton's to understand.

Which was why the hybrid found himself walking through the door of Luke's lab.

The older boy found Luke pouring himself over something on his desk. Luke's fingers moved quickly across the page of whatever papers he was reading, humming to himself as he understood something, quickly typing down on a tablet he had beside him. Ashton took a minute to take in what was in front of him. This was nothing like the labs that his parents described to him as a pup, not even close to the one that he and Michael had been living in for the past few year. Everything was so bright, either white of a very light blue. There was the sickening symmetry that his mother had talked about, but, at least there wasn't shiny metal examination table with leather straps in the middle of it.   

Luke cleared his throat attracting Ashton's attention. "Hi."

"Hi." Ashton responded with an awkward nod. "What are you up to?"

Luke looked down a the various hybrid research papers, books and articles that he had compiled into organised chaos on his desk, complete with sticky notes and highlighter.

"Research." Luke stated before adding, "On hybrids."

Ashton watched as Luke got up moving towards a transparent wall separating on part of his lab from another with his tablet, making whatever was on his tablet appear on the wall, before grabbing his stylus.

Using his hands Luke enlarged hybrid theory on the right of the screen, the facts he's found on the left leaving the middle clear for anything else that he may come up with. The blonde quickly sorted the information that went along with the theory and those that don't, splitting them into two separate columns, leaving a space the things that did fit into either category.

Luke tapped the screen causing one of the many videos taken during the massacres to play, stepping away from his work. 

Ashton took at step forward watching the images on the board. The hybrid's head tilted to a side taking in the moving images in front of him. Then another started and another all showing hybrids destroying human property and his sensitive ears filled the screams of terror coming from those running in the video.

"Is this what you think we are?" The wolf hybrid finally spoke, eyes still glued to the screen. A low growl came from Ashton's throat as he seethed, "Monsters?"

"No."

The wolf boy turned around, his eyes flashing amber as he stared down at Luke. The blonde didn't know how to read what happening.

"Why did you bring us here?" Ashton questioned.

"Ash--" Luke extended his hand to calm the hybrid only to yelp in pain when Ashton grabbed his arm. He could tell it was going to leave a nasty bruise, now Ashton's eyes flicked a dangerous red. Luke had read the books about the hybrids during the massacres, red eyes meant their feral instincts were taking over, if not in control already.

"I-I don't believe anything!" The blond clarified, "I'm want to help hybrids, find out more about them."

Ashton's grip grew tighter, "By experimenting on us?"

"No! I'd never hurt you or Michael, I'm doing this because I don't want you or anymore hybrids to get hurt." Luke panted, " I need your help and Michael's to this. Please believe me."

Ashton's glowing eyes raked over the blonde one more time before he finally dropped Luke's arm, leaving the scientist to clutch the aching limb to his chest. The was a dark red hand print and some bleeding semi-circles from where Ashton's nails had dug into his skin, but he was going to be okay. Ashton on the other hand, was looking down at his feet, realising what he had just did as his eyes returned to their normal hazel. He'd hurt Michael's human. 

"Sorry I..." but Luke waved him off with his one good hand.

"I'll survive." The blonde kept his arm close to his body as he move towards where the lab's first aid kit was stored. 

Ashton's eyes followed the blonde before he looked back to the videos. "All hybrids aren't like that."

"Then help me prove it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, all the disproving the theory stuff will finally start next chapter. Again I'm sorry I'm a crap writer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael agrees to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have exams and big girl stuff to do.

Michael blinked groggily as he woke up to the green walls of the bedroom where he had spent the last three days in heat. The hybrid sat up, stretching his aching limbs letting out a small yawn before frowning at the dried cum and slick that was stuck to his skin. The kitten boy didn't remember much of what happened through the last three days except a few flashes of orgasms and rutting against Luke when he brought him food, but, from the state of the white bedsheets below him, he could tell it was a rough heat and right now he just wanted to take warm bath to help with muscles relax so that he could get back to old self. 

Back in the basement he wasn't able to take baths after his heats and when he did the water was always too cold. The omega hoped that this new place would be better than his old home. He scolded himself for getting attached to the humans' home so quickly, Ashton probably would be happy that he went into heat and forced him to stay.

The omega quickly shrugged off his thoughts as he caught sight of his sweaty tail. The small boy huffed disapproving, ears lowering at he petted over the matted fur of his once fluffy tail. Michael loved his tail (even though he used to trip over it a lot when he younger he still took pride in the annoying thing) and he couldn't leave it that way.  

Slowly he swung his feet over the side of the bed, squeaking at the feeling of the cold tile against his toes before giggling at the sound he made. The naked hybrid padded to the bathroom attached to the bedroom smiling at the large tub and unopened bottles of shampoo and soaps that Luke and Calum had stocked up for any guest that would visit their flat. 

Michael smiled fiddling around with the various handles until he found the hot water, plugging the drain like he saw his mother do once when he was younger. Leaving the tub to fill he happily hopped over to the bottles, sniffing each of their contents until he found the one he liked best, dumping it all into the tub staring in awe as bubbles popped up in the water. Michael turned off the water when he decided there were enough bubbles, settling into the warm water with a content sigh, most of his body hidden beneath a blanket of lillac bubbles, just how he liked it. Funny enough Michael enjoyed baths though he was part cat. Maybe it was because he didn't have to worry about the discomfort of water touching his kitten ears like when he took a shower. They were always a bit more relaxing. 

Michael smiled taking his tail into his arms, using the brush he had found in his bag to detangle the fur, letting out little 'ows' in between. When he was finally content with the state of his white tail he allowed himself to sink further into the water. 

Next door Calum has sitting up quietly, laptop balanced on his tummy as he updated C.A.S.E.Y. For the first time in a few days the Maori boy didn't feel nauseous and could get some work done. Unlike his best friend who wanted to save all hybrid kind, Calum was focused on technology, wanting to make C.A.S.E.Y. (or the next generation if C.A.S.E.Y. every broke down, but so far his A.I was running smoothly) global. 

Calum didn't mind the long hours it took to code or having to build hardware, for some reason he loved and he wanted to share it. C.A.S.E.Y could be a great help to many (even his parents, who's house was also run by the A.I). Even though the world had come so far with technology he didn't want to just put another A.I system on the market. Like the hybrids, his technology would probably then be used for harm, and, despite what everyone believed, Calum was a lover, not a fighter. 

"Good to go girl?" Calum asked as C.A.S.E.Y's pixelated 'face' popped up on the screen before him. 

A small whirring sound came before C.A.S.E.Y's voice came online, "Ready Sir."

"You're free to go."

The A.I blinked a few times before disappearing from the screen. Calum laughed at the A.I's cheekiness (he programmed it into her) before closing the laptop.

* * *

"C.A.S.E.Y?" Luke called one more time before the screen lowered. 

Ashton chuckled at the blonde's frustration from where he was seated at the breakfast bar. Luke had been trying to get the A.I to work for about five minutes, he was about to march to Calum's room when the screen appeared from the ceiling.

"Master Luke?" 

"Can you tell me if my package has arrived yet?" 

"It—it—it—"

"Oh come on!"

The two men's heads turned towards Calum who whined at C.A.S.E.Y.'s glitch. 

"I just fixed that." Calum spoke groaning as he grabbed one of the tablets he left lying around for some reason. "Drop the last command C.A.S.E.Y."

Calum sighed as the noise stopped taking a seat beside Ashton —almost tripping over the alpha's tail since he was more focused on the tablet than where was going— tinkering away at the issue again. 

Ashton look over at what Calum was doing with furrowed brows. The hybrid felt left out, Luke seemed to understand what Calum was trying to do, but he had no clue. How was he going to win over Calum if he didn't understand the thing he loved so much? Ashton's ears fell absentmindedly, he could probably just ask, but, that would be embarrassing. He was already too different for the dark haired techy anyway. Ashton didn't look like him or talk like him and he knew Calum was afraid of him. His eyes fell to the coffee in his mug that had gone cold.

Why did he even think he could have a chance?

"You OK?" Calum looked over at the hybrid.

Ashton tilted his head slightly, "Yeah."

Calum wanted to make sure but thought it better not to. He wasn't Luke, his bestfriend had found someway to get the hybrids to like him. So far Calum has been pinned down and growled at. He's not a scientist but he's sure that meant he wasn't liked. 

"Repeat last command C.A.S.E.Y."

The screen appeared once again, "It will be delivered in thriteen minutes." 

Calum smiled contently as the screen retracted. "I think she's alright now." 

Ashton's lip twitched upwards a bit but a frown crossed his face when Luke winced giving Calum his coffee. The hybrid knew the heavy bandaged sprain was hidden beneath Luke's sleeve. Calum looked at his friend with concern but didn't question it. Luke had done many stupid things in the name of science, this injury was probably from another one of them. 

Calum chuckled into his coffee at the memory of 'test tube incident'. His best friend was an idiot; an intelligent idiot. 

"Michael's up by the way." 

Again both pairs of eyes glanced over at Calum in confusion. 

"What?" He took a sip of his coffee, "C.A.S.E.Y.'s last command before Luke's was automatic flood prevention. " 

Luke chuckled, as the kitten hybrid hopped into the room. The dark bags under his eyes a clear sign of how the last three days were. The only word Luke could describe Michael as was soft. The kitten was wearing another one of his oversized pastel jumpers and a pair of white knee high sock, leaving whatever was hidden beneath the jumper to Luke's imagination. 

Michael took his place beside Ashton, forcing the alpha to move closer to Calum. A small content rumble (a purr, but Ashton would never call it that) left the hybrid when his inner wolf realised his thigh was touching Calum's. Michael giggled at Ashton's glare, sipping the milk that had been placed in front of him. 

Luke cleared his throat, "Um... There's something I need your help with —Ashton knows — a project?"

Michael's ears perked up as he glanced up from his milk. "What project?" 

 "Do you know what the hybrid theory is Michael?" Luke questioned. 

The kitten boy nodded slowly. His parents had a him about it years ago be for they disappeared. According to them, it was a bunch of papers some old guy wrote that were filled with lies about hybrids. Michael gasped internally watching the blue eyed blonde cautiously, was Luke like the mean people who made the theory?

"I need your help to prove it wrong." Luke proposed looking at the kitten hybrid. 

"Why is Lukey doing it?"

Luke took a deep breath leaning on the counter to face the boy, "Because I don't like to see people getting hurt and when I read those papers I realised they were just made so they'd have an excuse to hurt hybrids."

Michael put down his glass and placed his hand lightly on the blonde's cheek noticing how his eyes became glassy.

Luke gave a small smile at the gesture, "I don't want to see anyone else get hurt, no matter their species."

Michael pulled his hand away slowly thinking. If Luke wanted to hurt him he would of attacked already like the last bad people that found them, but the hybrid could tell that the blonde wasn't like that. 

"Mikey help." He nodded before giggling as Luke kissed his hand. 

"Let's get this started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new cat and I think she hates me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke starts work on the theory.  
> Calum takes Ashton to a fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this. Tell me what you think.

Luke stood in front of his screen organising what he was planning while the hybrids stood behind him watching in awe of all of the technology the blonde had in his lab. Ashton was trying to figure out why he agreeded to this, now that he was face to face with all the weird sterile equipment the alpha realised how horrible Luke's little tests could really be. Michael on the other hand was just in awe of the blonde, this is what Luke did everyday. Sure, his parents had told him to stay away from ' _trustworthy_ ' people that approached the kitten hybrid in lab coats, but he didn't first meet Luke in his lab gear so obviously the blonde would do him no harm.

Finally Luke turned away from the screen looking at the two hybrids. Luke patted a stool by his work desk smiling at the smaller hybrid, "You're up Mikey."

Michael moved cautiously thankful that Luke gave him a bit of space. He sat staring at all of the things that were spread out before them which were blocked by Luke's body at first. The other hybrid  was comfortably propped against the wall watching what was going on between the two. Just because he said Luke could do it doesn't mean he fully trusted the blonde with Michael. He promised to take care of the younger hybrid, that isn't going to change because of one human. 

"Open." Luke tapped Michael's cheek with a gloved hand, humming when the hybrid opened up. The blonde quickly swabbed the inside of his cheek before placing the swab into a test tube quickly sealing it and placing in the rack before sitting in front of michael once more. 

Michael's brows furrowed the blonde looked around his mouth with a flashlight tapping one of his sharp canines. Humans are weird. 

"What is Lukey doing?" The hybrid questioned as the flashlight moved to his eyes.

Luke chuckled wheeling himself away from the hybrid his computer.

"Creating DNA profiles for each of you and seeing how traits you have link to the theory."

Michael's head tilted slightly before he shrugged, finding it more fun to watch the pretty blonde than to understand what he was doing.  The scientist wheeled back over to Michael focusing on the cats feline ears running his fingers over them taking in how they twitched slightly, then he realised that the hybrid also had human ears.

Michael giggled as the human's hand touched his ear, guessing what the blonde was thinking, "Mikey's other ears don't work good." Michael continued laughing as Luke lightly prodded at his other human ear.

"Really?" Luke questioned into his ear only adding to the kitten's laughing fit even though all he could hear through the ear was muffled. Luke moved away watching the giggling teen with fond eyes. Michael's head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut hiding the pale green that Luke likes so much as the melodiously sound of his uncontrolled laughter. The scientist felt like he was in heaven. Luke soon snapped out of it when Ashton cleared his throat from his place against the wall. 

"Right..." He turned to Ashton as the laughter faded. "What about you?" 

Ashton shrugged, he never really had a use for his human ears so it didn't bother him that he couldn't use them, his hearing was better just using his wolf ears. Not even his weird alpha traits would inhance the crap human hearing.

"They don't work." 

 "Ah." Luke noted, "I guess it would have no biological benefits for an alpha."

Ashton shrugged once more. He was startting to get bored just leaning against Luke's wall. The blonde was checking Michael's claws as the hybrid explained to him how pain it was to get them stuck in weird stuff.

"I'm gonna go see what Calum's up to?" Ashton spoke, not sure if that was a good enough excuse to get away from what ever heart eyes Luke was giving Michael throughout this process.

"That's fine."

The wolf hybrid nodded, slipping out of the lab.

* * *

 

Ashton stood by the door of Calum's office sheepishly. Ashton mentally scolded himself for how muchof an animal he was. When he couldn't find Calum in his room, Ashton followed his scent to his office and now he was standing in the threshold admiring the dark haired man as he was hunched over tinkering with whatever picked appart skeleton of a computer that was on his table. It's Calum's fault really, if he didn't smell like fresh black berries Ashton wouldn't have to act like his. He just wanted to have his face buried in Calum's neck all the time and the alpha knew hat wasn't normal for humans. This was just like when he had to go out to get stuff when they where back in the basment, it was basic survival, act like majority and they won't figure you out. Act like a human and Calum will like you back.

Calum swivelled around in his chair spoting the hazel eyes watching him in the doorway and letting out a little squeak.

"Fuck!" Calum cursed but then laughed as he remembered it was only Ashton. He was still getting to used to the half-humans that were living in the flat.

"Hey Wolfy."

"Wolfy?" The hybrid furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you." Calum smiled as he connected two wires. "Here." Calum pushed one of the many spiny chairs in his office towards the alpha, who takes it brows still tightly knit together at the human's gestures. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Luke save the hybrids?" 

"He's still dealing with Michael.: He explains.

"Ah, Michael."

After that Calum turns back to his desk. Ashton takes in what Calum is doing, sure he doesn't get it but maybe if he acts like Calum will let him court him. It's all Ashton'd inner alpha has been nagging him to do. Woo the human, become his mate or as humans do, get married and maybe sire a few pups. Ashton grabbed his tail and plays with the end like he always does when he's nervous or unsure. It's not a feeling an alpha should have but he does, Calum makes him feel so weak. The Maori man glances over his shoulder at the hybrid and slowly places his tools on the table.

The human sighs as Ashton's spicy sent hits his nose. He can't smell Michael, or Harry but Ashton's mix of cinnamon and teak wood is always lingering around him.

"I can still smell you." Calum breathes out getting the alpha's attention once more, "I don't what Luke did to me but--"

"Did he hurt you?"

Calum shook his head, "He's my best friend he'd never."

Ashton nodded curtly watching as Calum tidies his work space before grabbing his jacket.

"You coming Wolfy?"

This time Ashton smiled at the nickname following the human.

* * *

 

The pair end up hand in hand walking down the pier. Calum excited hopped out of his car when he noticed the fair that was set up on the pier. Calum quickly parked dragging the hybrid after him. Ashton took in how Calum's eyes widened at the fairy lights that connected each stall, he'll admit, the lights were pretty but Calum is prettier. 

"Have you ever down something like this?" Calum questioned excitedly a frown appearing when the hybrid shakes his beanie covered head. "What?" Calum squeaks attracting attention to the pair --Ashton fights the urge to growl a those staring-- from other aound them.

"Come on Wolfy." Calum pulls the hybrid towards a cotton candy stall.

"Tell me you've had cotton candy before." Calum gaped at the curly haired wolf when he shook his head once more. "Has Mikey atleast--"

Ashton shaked his head once more . The two of them didn't go out unless it was absolutely necessary. Ashton didn't see it as important to go out to these things. Too many people around to figure out their secret. It was safer to walk to the nearest Maccas for breakfast and then go back to the basement than to galivant around Sydney. Calum on the other hand felt sorry for the hybrids. Candy and fairs were an important part of life. Michael would probably enjoy all the lights and the stuffed animals his dumb bestfriend would try to win him.

"Two please, gimme them with those pretty light sticks." He ordered the teen who was working at the booth.

"That'll be--"

"I don't care how much it costs." Calum cut off the teen, "He," the dark haired man gestures to Ashton who gives the teen a small wave, "has never had cotton candy. So just get get the light up sticks."

"Six dollars." The boy finishes finally taking the money from Calum. 

Ashton watched in awe as the blue fluff starts forming in the machine.

"Your boyfriend's something, eh?" An older man --Ashton assumes the boy's father since they smell similar-- asks pulling his eyes away from the flossy candy forming.

"He's..." the hybrid paused as he went to say  _not my boyfriend_ and instead just smiled watching Calum pointing a his prefered light up stick, "special."

The older man glanced over at Calum, "Well if you can keep up with him  _alpha_."

Ashton's head snaps back to the man a small growl rising in his throat as he takes a sniff of the air again, before relaxing. "Beta."

The man nodded tapping the hat he was wearing and the hybrid quickly understood.

Calum returns with their cotton candy handing Ashton one of them saying that the other was for Michael as he lead them to an empty bench. 

"So?" Calum looked between Ashton and the cotton candy the alpha was holding expectantly. "Eat it."

Ashton sniffed the fluff before pulling off a small piece and placing it in his mouth. Calum watched the wolf boy's face closely.

"It's sugar." Ashton finally responded. "It's just stringy, blue sugar."

"But it's good stringy, blue sugar right?" Calum looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Right?"

Ashton smiled at Calum taking a piece of the cotton candy and feeds the brown eyed human. He doesn't find anything special about it's just sweet, but, if Calum likes it he guessed he could too.

* * *

By the end of the night Calum's car was filled with random junk food that Michael had never tried and an oversized teddy bear that Calum won for Ashton. Calum failed the first few times but when Ashton eventually won the bear he allowed the human to think that he had done it. His inner alpha was just happy that Calum was happy, his alpha would do anything to make Calum happy.

"I've never been out late before."Ashton admits as they sat in Calum's car the clock on the dash showing 10:03.

"Really." Another suprise for Calum. "You're like twenty."

"Eighteen." Ashton corrected. "I made a promise to take care of Michael a long time ago, he's like a little brother."

Calum nodded.

"Is that what being an alpha is?" The Maori boy questioned in a small voice.

Ashton glanced over at the human in the driver's seat. Calum looks small and timid, totally different from how he was a moment ago.

"I want to protect my omega at all costs," Ashton explained, " It's the whole alpha hindbrain thing."

"Oh, omega..." Calum repeated to under his breath but Ashton's freakish alpha hearing catches it. 

"Or you." Ashton's ears dropped as a blush rose up his cheeks.

Calum gave him a small smile, taking his hand once more like they did when they were on the boardway. Ashtom squeezes Calum's hand in his larger on feeling his inner alpha puff up with pride. That's how they stay for the drive back to the flat.

* * *

"Michael..." Luke whined before he continued to rub the hybrid's tummy where he was stretched out on his back over the blond's lap. They had been in that position on the couch since Luke finished Michael's profile and couldn't find Calum or Ashton. He took a breather for a few seconds and instead got a kitten-eared boy in his lap. Michael would his at him everytime he stopped rubbing his stomach to try to back to work and Luke would have to go back to rubbing the soft skin under the boy's light grey t-shirt.

The kitten boy purred, his tail wrapped around Luke's leg content with being coddled but the blonde. Even though it was against the human's will!

Calum and Ashton walked into the flat cooing at the sight of his best friend and the hybrid stretched across his lap, while Ashton was trying not to growl at the human that was touching the omega, instead focusing on the heat of Calum's palm against his.

Luke looked over the couch at the pair that just walked in, "Help me. He won't let go."

Ashton shrugged, if Michael is content he's not going to mess with it. Calum shrugged also, dumping all the things he'd bought for the kitten hybrid on the couch before going to bed.

"No, guys don't..."

Michael's hissed at the blonde again. Lukey was so smart didn't he get that he wanted tummy rubs?

Luke sighed continuing to rub the kittens tummy.

"Needy omega."

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Narry af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, cause I like this chapter. 
> 
> Of course its not beta-ed, what do you expect from me?

It was hot. Niall could feel the fever in his body as a nagging itch inched up his spine. He curled in on himself as sweat dripped down his face, his grey ears twitching at the sounds coming from around. The hybrid the was hounded with smells all around him, alphas, betas and omegas alike. It was too overwhelming. Niall weeped quietly to himself, he only felt like this when he was in heat.

The hybrid heard the click of his cell door opening and cowered further in the corner. Niall wished he had a nest, he had been fighting the urge to build one out of the raggedy blankets he was given for warmth, knowing that the sick bastards would easy figure out his status if he did. Now he regretted it, he needed the comfort of being cuddled up with familiar scents. Instead all he could do was tremble on the cold grey floor as his captors' shadows were cast down on him. 

"Well, well, well..." The boss tutted looking down at the whimpering omega coldly, nudging one of Niall's dirty bare feet with his shoe, "The mouthy beta 282 is an omega after all."

All Niall could do was whimper. Harry stood beside his boss looking at the omega as he whimpered pathetically. This wasn't supposed to happen. He missed one day of work and they gave Niall the hormone shots. The green eyed man needed to he the omega out of the building, Harry knew what they did to omegas in heat. Niall work either been thrown to the captive alphas or passed around like a sex slave by the guards until his heat was over. Not to mention how bad it would be if the omega got pregnant in that place. God knows what sick things they would to Niall or his pups.

"Look at you a bitch in heat." The man taunted with a smirk, "Where's the sass now 282?"

The older man turned to the guards, "Doesn't he look all appetising boy? Probably so wet and needy, ready to whore himself out?" 

Niall held his head up a little, "I don't want you." _I want Harry_ he fought adding on glaring at the man. 

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch, now that I finally know your status I can carry out my plans for you," the man threatened, "Do have any idea how much an eighty-percent omega slave sells for? Do you know a really hybrid pups coat could go for?" 

Niall whimpered at the thought of his future puppies being harmed, especially since he imagined then with bright green eyes and curls. Niall wished he wasn't forced into a stupid heat so he could growl at the man for even suggesting such a think. The omega wondered how much a human coat would go for on this stupid black market.

"Styles."

The curl hair man stepped forward, "Boss." 

"Put give him to the alphas they've been good recently, they deserve a gift." The man walked away before giving Niall on last kick in the knee causing the hybrid to cry out. 

Harry swallowed the bile creeping up his throat, "Yes sir."

"And Styles."

"Sir?"

"Have a little fun with him if you like. You deserve it too."

Harry nodded watching the cell door close before turning to Niall who was panting obviously about to face his first wave of heat. 

"Haz..." Niall manages to croak out. The man knew he was an omega and was smuggling the blonde suppressants when he could, although Niall still wasn't having a heat due the stress he was put under. 

"Sshh..." Harry tried to reasure the wolf hybrid, "You're going to be fine Nialler."

"Don't give me to the alphas." The blue eyed omega cried as Harry bundled him in thefew old blankets given to him. 

Harry lifted the shaking hybrid and allowed Niall to scent him and calm down to bit before reluctantly telling him to stop. 

"I'm going to get you out of here." Harry whispered into Niall's ear that stuck up in his mess of blonde and brown hair. "But you're going to have to help me."

Niall nodded against his ,chest an Harry took that as his cue to leave the cell. The wolf hybrid could feel the eyes of all the other omegas and betas on the block on him. Some of the omega cuddled their babies (usually omegas were left with the sickly pups or ones who's coats were deemed ugly) close to them knowing what was going to happen to Niall. 

Harry watched with his head high, the guards not finding weak looking hybrid in being carried bridal style strange. The easy part wasn't getting Niall away from his section but out the door to the carpark. 

"What do you hear sweetheart?" Harry questioned as he missed the turn for the alpha section of the facility. 

Niall's preened at the pet name but he knew this wasn't a time for that.

"Guards coming up..." His ears flickered around a bit. "To your right."

Harry glanced around him seeing a storage closet. Quickly he opened the door, hiding himself amongst the various boxes of syringes and electrodes. Niall gave a small whine as guards moved pass, the heat beginning to take full affect. 

"Niall." Harry tried the snap the glassy eyed omega out of it, "What do you hear now?" 

Niall tried his best to focus on what was important but all he could hear was his inner omega chanting that it needed Harry. 

"Haz...Hot..." Is all the blonde got out before whimpering into Harry's shirt.

Harry took a deep breath looking down a omega in his arms. He needed to make me run for it, but he needed to be smart. He tried his best to look around the dark closet, cat senses be damned. 

"Highly flammable..." He read aloud. "Flammable."

Trying his best Harry grabbed a bottles of random chemicals reading the warnings on the side before throwing the bottles into the hallway and grabbing a random lighter the found. Harry stepped over his chemical concoction before throwing the lighter into it, successfully causing a blue flame to arise, blocking all guards from getting to the exit and causing the fire alarm to go off. He could already hear the hybrid's howling at the screeching noise. 

He quickly ran out the doors, finding his car amongst the few parked. Harry propped Niall up against the side of the car so he could use his watch to unlock it. Once Niall was safely in the back seat he tool his place behind the wheel, pulling off from the parking lot. 

"Niall?" He checked the omega in the rearview mirror seeing that Niall's heat had taken over. 

"Hazza..." The omega panted, voice high and whiney tail tucked between his legs. "Hurts."

Harry could seen how Niall's forehead glistened in sweat as he tried to make himself comfortavke in Harry's back seat. Niall didn't know how he felt about his strange place, it smelt like Harry but it wasn't enough.

"Try to take the edge off baby, yeah?"

The omega whined again with a frustrated huff but followed Harry's order,  "Hazza, want you."

Harry sighed as he caught a glimpse of Niall shedding his pants. He simply adjusted the tint on the windows and kept his eyes on the road. 

* * *

By the time Harry arrive at his apartment complex Niall was busy licking the evidence of his forth orgasm away, while chasing his fifth. Harry sat drove to the sound of Niall's moans, whimpers and whines as he tried not to swerve off the road at the sound of Niall moaning his name when he finally came.

How the hell did Luke and Calum manage to sneak two hybrids into their flat, Harry thought to himself as the wet sound of Niall riding his fingers filled the car. 

"Ni." Harry looked back to find the flushed face of the submissive, red lips obscenely parted as he rocked back on his fingers. "You need to s-stop."

Niall huffed and instead rocked against the digits faster. He needed to get rid of the heat, dumb curly haired frog. 

"Niall James Horan if you don't fucking stop right now I will tan you over my lap when we get upstairs. Do you fucking want that?"

Niall moaned at the thought, more slick dripping down his thighs as he imagine being bent over Harry lap, just being bent over for Harry really. 

"Niall..." Harry threatened once more, smiling when the omega finally obeyed looking down at his three slick covered fingers sadly. 

He felt so empty. 

Harry tried his best to create a hybrid burrito with the two thin blankets he got from Niall's cell. When Harry was finally content with the cocoon Niall was in he lifted the wolf boy from the car, again using his watch to lock it. 

Niall didn't care where they were going in his state, he was draped in Harry's scent and he loved it. Luckily it was late and barely anyone was in the lobby. Harry nodded to the door man before quickly going to the elevator before he had to explain the bundle. 

* * *

 

Harry slammed the door of his flat before placing Niall to stand in front of him. He unraveled the blankets from around the omega allowing them to fall to the floor. Niall's ears were lowered into his unkept hair, he wanted the Harry but he didn't want the threat of a spanking again.

Harry looked down at his omega counterpart. Niall was so fricking petite and delicious, he wondered how those idiots didn't realise he was an omega sooner. Harry could smell the amount of slick being produced by the omega, he came four times and he wanted him, Niall was perfect.

Harry's lustful gaze dragged over Niall once, "Com'ere sweetheart."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired so I didn't write the smut. If you want I could put it at the beginning of the next chapter. 
> 
> For the people who wanted Niall to be an omega I hope you're happy. 
> 
> Do I have to rate this M now? Lol. 
> 
> Ouu... Could you guys ask me questions? Like stuff you wanna know, I'll answer at the end of chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narry heat sex. Ashton talks about his true feelings with Luke. Luke realises how much he loves some of Michael's omega traits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the beginning of where it left off last time. Enjoy the bad smut an Muke fluff. 
> 
> Not edited duh!
> 
> Niall and Harry can mate because in my mind, the animal traits are just genes (weird, fucked up genes). And they're both still 'mostly' homo sapiens. Especially the homo part. 
> 
> Is called MUKEontherocks... But is Cashton AF.

Niall's eyes slowly dragged over Harry and he moved closer to his fellow hybrid. He felt his omega rumble with happiness, he was finally going to get what he wanted— no— needed . Harry smiled down at the small wolf boy, allowing a finger to brush his heated cheeks before pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips moved languidly against each other, letting out the feelings they had to suppress when Niall was still stuck in a cell. Niall moaned at the feeling of Harry exploring his mouth, going lax, happily allowing his boyfriend to take control, tail dropping in submission.

Harry hoisted the wolf-boy into his arms not caring for the slick that coated his boyfriend's thighs as they wrapped around his waist. He could feel Niall's hard member again his hip, not yet gone down after the omega tried to take the edge off it in the car. Niall gladly took the chance to find the friction he needed, rutting against Harry desperately, tongues now moving hungrily. 

Harry let out a breathly moan when Niall's hand grasped his hair pulling it out of the bun he was forced to wear. Niall pulled away, instinctively rutting his small member against Harry's hip once more. A small smile came to the hybrid's face as Harry's tiny Calico ears made an appearance. 

Niall pawed at Harry's shirt leaning into the green eyed man's neck, "This is my Hazza."

Harry smiled down at the smaller hybrid, catching his lips in a kiss again. He wasted no time as the kiss got heated, Harry taking control, savouring the taste of Niall on his tongue. The omega allowed the beta to take control as another wave of heat to crashed in. 

"Haz..." Niall panted, "Please."

Niall's buttery scent caught Harry's nose awaking his animalistic side. He need to take care of _his_ omega. 

Harry peeled off Niall's shirt, throwing somewhere in his room as he laid the now naked omega out on his bed. His green eyes raked over Niall's body, taking in the flushed over heated skin, his thin frame and sadly the scars he had gained because of his capture. 

Harry rid himself of his clothes before straddling the omega's thighs. Niall whined for Harry's attention when he didn't touch him. He needed to breed, he needed to be full, he needed Harry.

Through his clouded mind he called him one more time, keening when Harry ran a hand through his hair. 

"So pretty sweetheart, lemme help you."

Harry slid down the omega until he was laid between Niall's legs, slick opening on display. His mouth watered at the sight of the rosy pucker, slightly gaping from the four fingers he hand been riding early. Harry wondered if Niall's slick would be as sweet as he smelled. 

Niall's back arched as he felt Harry's long finger prodding at his hole, not entering but circling the sensitive rim as the brunette nipped at the inside of his thighs, forming a bruise on the pale skin.

Niall was his, and everyone would know by the end of this heat.

A broken gasp left him as Harry licked a flat stripe from his hole to his balls, stopping only to bite the junction of his hip and thigh. Simultaneously working to fingers into the omega's entrance feeling a fresh rush of slick at his ministrations.

Harry's tongue eagerly flick into Niall beside his finger, moaning at the feeling of warm slick pooling there. Harry brought his free hand up to stroke the hybrid's small penis using the slick that his boyfriend was rapidly producing as lube.

Niall didn't know if he wanted to buck into Harry's hand or push back onto the three fingers that were working against his prostate. It was too much but at the same time it just wasn't enough, his knuckles white as he tried to find purchase on Harry's lillac sheets. 

Niall screamed, head falling back as he began to squirm as the digits inside him moved faster against his sweet spot, roughly simulating the bundle of nerves inside of him. Niall's back arched off the bed as a broken whine of Harry's name fell from his lips.

Harry's eyes glistened as he looked over the omega's body. Spread out for him and only him, skin covered with a sheet of sweat, warm to the touch, pretty blue eyes hidden as pleasure washed over him.

Niall was beautiful.

Harry moved his attention from Niall's hole, instead taking in the mewl that came from the omega as his tongue licked over his sensitive slit, collecting the precome that beaded at the top before taking Niall's prick into his mouth. 

The younger hybrid moaned when a hand came to grip his hair between his sensitive ears. His eyes shot opened to meet the blue ones that were staring down at him. He moaned again sending vibrations through Niall's body and that was all it took for the omega to be coming down his throat.

Niall's back arched and his grip on Harry's hair tightened, "F-fuck..."

Harry swallowed, cleaning up the blonde's mess as he came down from his high.

"Please...just fuck me..." Niall pleaded not missing a beat as his erection barely wavered. Harry kissed along his belly button, moving up his body until he was hovering over Niall. 

The long haired hybrid placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips, taking in how Niall's eyes would slowly flutter shut. 

"You sure about this Ni?" Harry trailed kisses down the omega's neck hiding is vulnerability. "I can't..."

"Knot?" Niall finished for him, cursing the bit of slick that flower out at the word. 

Harry just hummed into neck. 

"My body accepts you as mate Haz, its gonna be fine." The omega answered, surprising lucid (probably from the orgasm he just had Harry assumed). "Now can you ple...ahh..."

Harry finally entered Niall, meeting no resistance as he bottomed out. The wolf hybrid's claws dragged across Harry's shoulder 

"Is that what you want?" Harry teased, feeling the wolf hybrid's claws drag across his shoulder  as he gave a shallow thrust making him hiss.

"F-fuck yees."

Harry burrowed his face into Niall's neck hitting omega's prostate with every thrust. Niall's omega lived for the way Harry was draped over, hips steadily rocking into him, spliting him apart and putting him back together in this best way possible.

Niall felt on fire beneath Harry but the pleasure blurred all of it. Harry biting at his scent gland ignited something primal within Niall. 

"Fill me up." Niall panted out when Harry had said he is was close.  By that time Niall had already managed one pitiful orgasm and was nearing another, probably dry, one. "P-please bite me, H-Haz please."

Harry's movements became sloppy before he finally came moaning Niall's name as the omega clenched around him, milking him dry. Niall's body shuddered as his own orgasm ripped through him causing his dick to twitch pitifully though there was nothing left.

Harry hid his face in Niall's neck, nosing at his scent gland before he bit into the skin. Niall shuddered again as a feel of warmth ran through him. 

He was safe, happy and Harry's.  

Harry placed a kiss to the omega's forehead, smiling fondly as he emptied into the omega. Sure he couldn't knot, but that didn't mean his body didn't sense Niall was in heat (cat thing). 

Harry rolled onto his back allowing Niall to lay on his chest. He fell asleep to the sound of a happy, purring Niall and that's all he wanted. 

 

* * *

Luke had woken up early as usual, making his way to the kitchen before he would start work in his lab. The blonde was still getting used to the hybrids being around, but for once he wasn't scared when he found a shirtless Ashton staring down at his cereal. The hybrid was pushing the sugary flakes around with his spoon, sighing deeply to him. Luke took in how Ashton's tail slowly swayed and the way his grey ears were relaxed on his head—not quite hidden into his curls but still not perked up like they were the first time he came into the apartment a week ago. 

Finally Ashton's right ear flicked in Luke's direction. 

"Good morning to you too." Luke teased making his own bowl of cereal. The blonde looked concerned at the alpha, Ashton didn't give him the usual eye roll, raised brow or scoff he would get. Instead Luke's attempt at a joke was responded to with a 'hmph' as the hybrid continued to push around the cereal. 

"Um Ash, is something wrong?" Of course something was wrong, Luke mentally face-palmed. There was a reason he was a scientist and not a therapist. 

The wolf boy's eyes finally came up from the bowl, "Y—yeah..." He hesitated for a moment. Ashton had grown to trust the humans (not as much as Michael) in the apartment since he had begun living here. It was better than the basement and Luke and Calum gave them their space unless they absolutely needed to cross paths, but Ashton wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Luke about this. 

Ashton really had no one, his family disappeared when he was still young and he ended hiding out with Michael's family until they disappeared. Unlike many people believed, Ash had emotions, he just didn't know how to use them. 

He couldn't talk to Michael about how he was feeling. As mature as Michael was forced to become (though Ashton tried to spare his innocence as much as he could during the last ten years) he was still just a sixteen year old.

Luke was a human, his problem was human. Luke was smart, his problem was very smart. Luke was his problem's best friend. 

"Okay." Luke went to drop it.

At the same time Ashton asked, "Do you think Calum will ever like me?"

Luke's eyes widened. 

"I don't look like him, I don't talk like him— hell I don't even know what he's talking about most of the time." Ashton laughed humourlessly, thinking back to his confusion over cotton candy. 

"He's so much better than me, but...I..." Now Ashton's ears had disappeared and he was once again pushing around soggy flakes. 

"You like him. " Luke finished for the curly haired teen resting his own cereal bowl aside. "Ash, Calum doesn't care about those things. I see the way he looks at you—"

"With pity?" Ashton chuckled humourlessly, "It isn't illegal for him to be alive Luke."

"Just talk to him."

 _I can't... I'm not like him..._ Ashton wanted to say but nodded instead when he heard footsteps. Fortunately, it wasn't Calum (Ashton brushed off the disappointment he felt) but Michael. 

Luke had noticed the kitten hybrid's attachment to him since the first day they met in the cage. Before Michael would at least keep his distance obeying Ashton's orders to be wary, but, that had all changed and Michael was on Luke's heels, following the blonde around the kitchen as he tried to make coffee. 

Luke felt Michael's breath on his shoulder as the hybrid stood on tiptoes to see what the man was doing with the coffee machine. He stepped aside allowing Michael to press the button to start the machine. 

He saw as Michael watched in awe at the brown liquid appearing out of the machine followed by the white one. The man shook his head fondly at the boy's pout when the machine stopped. Luke then found green eyes peering up at him hopefully.

"Again?"

Luke couldn't tell him no and allowed him to make Calum's coffee when the man finally appeared and his own warm milk. 

He saw the look of pride on the small hybrid's features and felt his emotions bubbling up with in himself, he didn't know what they were. So instead he found himself rested against the counter, looking at the small hybrid the same way Ashton looked at Calum. 

* * *

 

As the progressed, Luke found himself in himself lab once again, continuing his work on hybrids. 

Unlike Michael, Ashton was very helpful when he was collecting samples —for one it didn't end in belly rubs and sitcoms— also giving him information about scents as well as a few other things. After compiling data from both hybrids, the blonde was using Nichols' notes to see how they could possibly apply to the massacres and the theory that came out of them. 

According to the alpha, hybrids' scents are a reflection of their first habitat, hence which Nichols describe the first generation's scents as sterile or metallic (they were living in labs and cages). 

" _Hybrids are ruthless. Hybrids engineered in labs shows the animalistic tendencies of their DNA donor..._ blah blah..." Luke read to himself from one of the many notes he had on the behaviours of early hybrids, " _To qual this need in the F1 generation of hybrids, alphas — showing aggression after presentation — were paired with others of a lower gender class— beta or omega— who appeared to be more docile. Some formed 'pack' groups._

Luke read on but was soon grabbing his hair in frustration. Nichols' notes made no sense sometimes. If they found the answer for aggression problem why did hybrids still go rogue. It was if there was a big gap between where it all went wrong and the massacres. 

Nichols had created at beautiful hybrid timeline with his notes up to a few months before it all went to shit. 

the blonde could easily present the information he had gained from Michael and Ashton in four weeks, but, the life of two hybrids couldn't be applied to all the rest of them. 

The scientist slumped in his chair, hitting his head again the desk. 

"Fuck!"

Michael paused outside the blonde's door. He had woken up from a nap and he was trying to find someone to make him a snack before the next nap he took. Instead the kitten boy found his favourite human whacking his head on his desk. 

He peeked into the lab, green eyes flicking around taking in Luke's defeated form, before walking in.

"Lu?"

All he got as a response was a 'hmph' and no movement. 

Michael tsked, wondering what he could do to help the blonde. Then he got an idea. 

Luke allowed the hybrid to manhandle him into a sitting position before Michael moved to straddle his thighs. The older man watched as the hybrid's eyes darted across his features before he felt dainty hands on his cheeks. Michael looked at what he was doing intently, forcing Luke's face into a smile, but, Luke's expression crumbled again once more. 

Michael tried a few more times getting the same result. The hybrid decided it was time to use plan B.

Luke froze as he felt Michael's arms snake around hid middle and the hybrid move further up on his lap. Slowly Luke found himself returning the gesturing his own arms find there way around the hybrid's waist and pulling him closer. Luke was taken aback when Michael began to purr. Even though tue hybrid had done it before it still surprised him everything. There was something so weird about feeling Michael's rumbles against his chest. 

Luke found himself hiding his face in Michael's neck an breathing in deeply. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination, but, Luke swore he could smell a smidge of the hybrid's scent. Sure Michael usually just smelt like vanilla body wash (which he stole from yours truly) but there was something about the smell of fresh apples and warm caramel that was just Michael. 

It smelt like...home. 

Eventually Michael pulled away from the blonde and Luke's hands came to rest on the boy's hips. 

"Lukey okay?" Luke could see the concern written into the teen's expression. 

"Great kitten."

Michael's eyes were squinted as he pointed the blonde's chest, trying to be intimidating, "So why you hit desk?" 

"Work gets frustrating sometimes." Luke explained. 

Michael looked back at the folders on the blonde's desk before glancing back at Luke. The hybrid climbed off of the man's lap staring down at the folders although he was unable to read most of what they said. 

"Stop work and play?" His voice squeaked at the end. 

Michael grabbed two folders and before Luke could stop him the boy had taken off. 

Luke found himself in a game of chase, running behind Michael all through the flat. Michael found himself in giggle fits every time the blonde would get close to grabbing him and he would escape. 

After sometime Luke found himself genuinely smiling as the kitten boy's melodious laughter filled the  apartment. 

Luke was laughing himself at the yelp Michael let out when he finally cornered the hybrid in his own bedroom, bracketing him so he could not escape. 

"Bad omega." Luke accused without heat. 

"Good omega." Michael corrected, "Lukey happy now."

Luke smiled down at the teen. Although Luke moved his hand, neither made a move to leave, instead starting at each other taking in the features that they'd missed. 

Luke's thumb came to stroke a scar on Michael's cheek. The man was surprised that after the week they had spent together he'd still missed  that little detail about the hybrid as his slightly calloused thumb ran over the small healed gash. 

Michael's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the blonde's touch. He could feel Luke's body heat radiating onto him from where he was pinned against the wall. 

"Mikey?" The boy's eyes fluttered open and Luke's gaze shifted from his lips back to pale green eyes.

Luke's voice was barely above a whisper, "Can I kiss you?"

Michael nodded closing the small space between them. The hybrid felt Luke smile against his lips as they met before pulling him incredibly closer. Luke hummed as the hybrid timidly followed his lead and the deliously smell of Michael wafted through the air again. 

It was shy. 

It was warm. 

It was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They weren't supposes to kiss but, oh well 
> 
> Thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's boss finds out Niall is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Narry. 
> 
> Hey I'm back. I was tired mentally, physically and emotionally. I've got the whole story planned out, I just need to find time to fucking write. 
> 
> I also got back from science camp like Monday, night and I'm still tired AF. 
> 
> Still Unbetaed.you know the drill.

Niall's eyes blinked opened as the natural light pouring into the room roused him from his sleep. He didn't remember much of what happened the night before. Images of the facility where he was kept, going into heat, trees, Harry and a mating bite crossed his memory but he didn't have enough to fit the pieces together. One thing he did know is that he wasn't at the facility in a cell anymore. 

Niall glanced down at the teal sheets beneath him before taking them into his hand and sniffing. There was no scent on it, except maybe laundry detergent meaning that they had been freshly washed (definitely not a the facility, their blankets were never clean). Instantly Niall's mind went to the worst. 

He was in heat, now he's not and he's been moved. 

Niall scratched his neck, wincing as he feel the pain of the mating bite there. 

"No...no. No. No. No." Niall repeated as he felt a shiver run his though his body every time he touched the mark. 

He'd probably been sold as some human's hybrid sex toy during his heat. Bittened so he had no choice but to stay instead of painfully breaking the bond. 

Then he realised something else. He only remember being in the throes of heat for a night. He usually had atleast four days of being a slave to his primal needs, but it had barely been a night and he was fine.

Niall pushed his tail aside, prodding at his hole. He noticed that who ever the room belonged to was nice enough to clean him up, but Niall could still feel the tiredness in his muscles from what went on before. 

The hybrid quickly found his prostate, stimulating it enough for slick to flow onto his finger. That was all Niall needed before he pulled out, overworked muscles still clenching around the digits. Niall stared at his shiny finger, before smelling it. 

There was his usual scent, buttery and rich, but, there was something else buried beneath it, something that made his inner omega preen but Niall sick to the stomach. 

The wolf boy decided he needed to find a means of escape. The more obvious option was the door, but Niall didn't know his way around the house. His other option was the window, but they had security bars attached and he wasn't sure if there was an alarm that went off if he tried to break out so he was sat there stuck. 

His sensitive wolf ears flicked to the door hearing the knob turning. He quickly back away to the end of the bed, lowly growling with his teeth bared although his tail was tucked between his legs. 

Harry jumped at Niall's snarl almost dropping the breakfast tray he was carrying. The other hybrid eyes went wide as he saw Harry standing there clad in only his sweatpants hair failing around his shoulder, one of his cat ear twitching slightly though he couldn't hear with them. 

Niall crawled down from where he was hiding in the pillows, his tail relaxing behind him as he recognised Harry as mate. He shot his partner an apologetic smile. 

"You alright?" The younger of the pair raised a brow. 

Niall nodded, patting the space beside him for Harry to come sit. Harry handed the naked hybrid the tray of food watching as Niall fed himself. He took in the all the bruises and bite marks he had left on Niall's skin. The wolf boy seemed fine —surprising — thoroughly enjoying his breakfast. 

"Niall, you don't look you're still in heat." Harry commented as Niall scarfed down the food he'd expected to have to feed a needy omega. 

"I'm not 'Arry" Niall managed to get out around a face full of food. 

"What?"

Niall placed the piece of toast aside beaming up at his beautiful, amazing, not a hybrid sex dungeon keeper, boyfriend. Harry's brows were still furrowed as Niall took his hand placing it on his stomach. 

"I caught Haz."

The curly haired hybrid followed his mate's hand to his stomach, green eyes locking with the flat expanse of Niall's tummy. He knew he couldn't, but it was as if he could feel the energy from the life growing inside Niall underneath his fingertips.

Niall watched Harry closely trying to gauge his reaction to the news. He watched as Harry absentmindedly scented the air. The wolf hybrid knew that Harry wouldn't be able to smell his pregnancy that soon, and even if he did try to sniff it out, Harry really wouldn't be sure what he was looking for.

Finally Harry's eyes trailed back up to Niall's, not catching the scent of his unborn child, but the added sparkle in Niall's eyes told him it was true.

Harry beamed at _his omega_ , pulling Niall's into his arms. Niall nuzzled further into Harry neck, breathing in the velvety scent that could only be described as Harry. 

The cat hybrid pushed Niall away gently, confusing the omega, before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Harry's thumb rubbed over Niall's cheek when they separated, foreheads together as they shared each others space. 

"We're mated and we're having pups." Harry gave a watery smile in disbelief. 

"...or kittens." Niall added, his hand coming to stroke the tiny calico ear that his boyfriend usually kept hidden.

It wasn't a large chance that they'd have a child that was part cat, Harry knew that Niall's wolf DNA would overshadow what little bit of cat genes had been passed on. However, Harry didn't really mind, he just wanted to have a family with Niall— maybe he didn't expect it that fast, being only twenty two, still... he wouldn't change it to the world. 

Harry licked over the fresh bond mark on Niall's neck, feeling the omega quiver and whine. Harry was glad Niall was still naked, because he had easy access to Niall's hole, the omega gasping when he felt Harry's finger circling his slowly slickening entrance. 

The pleasure was short lived when Harry's phone began ringing on the bedside table. Harry was going to ignore until Niall urged him to at least check it. 

Profanities left Harry's mouth as his bosses contact flashed before him. He cleared his throat answering the call.

"Sir!" Harry tried his best to be chirpy. 

" _Styles, sorry to disturb you I know its you day off..._ "

"No, no, its fine."

" _Always a good sport. You see there's a problem here, an omega has gone missing._ "

"Did you check the alphas?" Harry tried knowing that the man was speaking of his new mate. 

" _I did..._ " The man laughed darkly through the phone, " _Funny thing is, according to the guards, no omega came onto the alpha floor last night._ "

"Oh, well possibly—" Harry was cut off. 

" _Funny the one missing is 282, you remember the one I left you with as a little treat for the night. You would happen to know where he would escape to?_ "

Harry eyes shot over to Niall. Omega 282 was sat right on his bed, his mate. 

"You know omegas, they like to build nests, maybe 282 is somewhere dark that he thinks is safe." _Like cocooned in my sheets..._

 _"I guess we should start looking harder then._ " The man agreed, " _Thank you Styles._ "

With that the phone was hung up. Harry dropped the phone as if touching it was burning his skin. Niall crawled toward Harry at the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around his mates shoulders. 

"Its okay babe," Niall reassured, "He can't find me unless—" Niall froze hand shooting to behind his left human ear. 

Harry tensed, "Unless what Niall?"

"The chip, Harry, the chip."

Harry's eyes widened, they could trace Niall. Harry was sure that they hadn't started looking yet from the phone call he got and were taking time to search the facility first. 

Harry shot up, tugging open his drawers until he found clothes and threw them at Niall who asked no questions and threw on the outfit. 

Harry grabbed Niall hand leading him out of the apartment. 

* * *

 Luke tried to wiggle away from what was tickling his nose, but it seeming to follow him. Finally the blonde groggily opened his eyes, realising that the culprit was a tuff of hair at the tip of Michael's kitten ear. 

After the kiss, Luke decided to allow Michael to have his way, spending the rest of the day relaxing. The hybrid was becoming a distraction— a very cute one at that— but Luke didn't mind. The scientist surprised himself by actually enjoying time away from the lab, curled up beside Michael, watching cartoons that he always bypassed, indulging the hybrid in a kiss when ever he asked for it. Somewhere along the line the two had fallen asleep, tangled in each others' limbs. 

Luke smiled down at the lightly snoring Michael. The hybrid had somehow managed to cover half of Luke's body with his own. He used Luke's chest as a pillow, his arm stretched across the blonde's middle and his left leg hooked over Luke's hip with his tail laying beside him. Luke didn't mind, finding the omega's cuddly nature adorable, seeing it as endearing rather than clingy like he used to view it with his last relationships.

Luke brushed away the part of Michael's fringe which had fallen into his eyes, smiling down at the hybrid's resting features, from his long eyelashes to extremely pouty lips. He expected a lot of things when he agreed speaking to hybrids would of been a good idea for his study. Ashton's aggression at the beginning, his best friend wanting nothing to do with it— two factors which he was prepared for, but falling for the omega was something he never dreamed could happen.

"Sir." C.A.S.E.Y.'s robotic voice pulled him away from his thoughts to look at the lowering monitor which showed the feed from the hallway. Luke could make out Harry, his long locks doing nothing to disguise the man, but beside him, there was another smaller figure clinging to his neighbour's side. He couldn't see the person's features as they were looking down and the hood of the jacket they were wearing was obstructing the view of their face, only pale bare-feet could be seen. Harry was trying his best to get his (or whoever he could for that matter) attention, waving at all of C.A.S.E.Y.'s cameras and banging on the door although he knew all the apartments where soundproof.

"Let them in." Luke ordered the A.I. seeing the monitor disappear as the door was opened. The scientist looked over a the sleeping omega beside him, trying his best to resign from being Michael's human pillow, replacing himself with his own. He watched the kitten boy for a second or two, letting out a relieved sigh when Michael cuddled into the scent of his side of the bed, not seeming to notice his absence.   

Leaving Michael, the blonde went to the living room finding Harry and the mysterious hooded male that he had brought over to the flat.

"Luke," Harry began before the scientist could even question what was going on. "I need your help."

Luke fought a scoff, it was obviously but he could tell that his sarcasm wouldn't be best received at that moment. "What's going on?"

"I need you to remove something."

Luke's brows furrowed, "Pardon?"

"There's a chip behind his ear." _Oh, the hooded person was a male._ "I need to you to get it out and get rid of it." 

"Harry, I wish I could help, but I'm a research scientist not a doctor."

"Luke..." Harry tried again, "Please."

"Harry—" He did owe him for helping him find the hybrids, but Luke scalpels and blood shouldn't be put in the same sentence.

"Please?" This was a new voice. Luke's eyes became the size of saucers as the omega wolf hybrid removed the hood, letting him see his wolf ears though he was obviously nervous, the grey ears staying close to his oddly coloured hair.

"I don't want to go back." The hybrid finished looking up at the taller blonde with eyes that looked so tired, but pleading at the same time Luke had no choice but to lead them to the lab.

Luke mentally noted the omega's (formally introduced as Niall by Harry after he was comfortable enough) fear to step into the lab, only making him question what had been done to him. He knew it wasn't his place to ask and he had something much more daunting to do at the moment but he was worried about the small wolf hybrid that had been placed in his care.

Niall shuffled forward and then abruptly stopped to take a sniff, not caring if the human judged him for using his heightened senses. The word lab always left a bad taste in his mouth. Not matter how much Harry tried to convince him that this Luke-guy was good, he still owned a lab. He picked up the scents of other hybrids in the air circulating in the medium sized room, none reeking of fear or pain. Harry's hand on his lower back comforted him some, but, humans still couldn't be trusted. Though there was something about Luke that was quite strange but he couldn't place it.

"I haven't used a scalpel since I was in secondary school." Luke remembered, unceremoniously dumping everything he needed onto his counter, pulling on his gloves. "And that was on a frog and I kinda... fainted."

"Niall's part wolf." Harry stated dumbly holding his mates hand.

"Exactly why you shouldn't trust me with this." Luke breathed, trying to stop the nervous shaking in his right hand as he grabbed the scalpel.

"Which ear?" Luke looked between the two pairs the omega sported.

"Left."

"Which left?!"

"Human." Niall answered for his not-so-helpful mate.

Luke breathed out again seeing the incision from when the chip had first been implanted, spotting the blinking blue light below Niall's skin. Sanitising the area with some hydrogen peroxide he had lying around the lab, slowly the blond dragged the sharp blade of the scalpel over where the past cut had been made watching as the hybrid's pale skin gave way to bright red. Luke tried his best to stop the shaking so he could dab away what was flowing down to the hybrid's neck and get his tweezers so he could remove the pill shaped tracer. Niall remained unmoved, knowing how to show pain due to his time in the facility being tormented for all those years. Harry gave the hybrid a sad smile, kissing his knuckles as he knew what was going through the hybrid's head.

Luke held his breath has he fished out the chip. The blonde was able to breathe easily again when he dropped the chi into the petri dish he had placed at the side, the blue light now flashing in the glass dish.

"You did it." The hybrid blinked up at him wetly, feeling Harry's hold on him tighten. "Thank you."

Luke nodded, rummaging through his drawers for an unlabeled bottle and a small beaker. The blonde poured the unknown clear liquid into the beaker before dropping the chip in, surprising the others in the lab when the chip began violently melting away in the solution, which Harry now assumed was some type of acid. The knew he should probably stitch up the cut or offer Niall a band-aid or something but he had yet to get the image of blood exiting a slit that big out of his mind.

 "Luke?" Calum entered the lab seeing the two new (well Harry wasn't new, uninvited but not new) individuals in his best friend's sacturary. "Oh, um...Hi?"

His greeting came out as more of a question as he took in the new hybrid that was bleeding. Calum took in the hybrid's appearance instantly feeling sorry for the wolf. Niall was skinny, much skinnier than Michael had been when he arrived and bruised as he saw from the zipped down hoodie. His hair was also oily, and previously bleached, Calum noted from the blonde ends, though it had obviously been a while since his hair had been redone, his natural dark roots making up most of his shaggy look.

Niall looked up at Harry, silently asking if the other human in the flat was nice too before he gave the human a small smile which Calum returned.

"This is my omega Niall." 

Calum could coo at the blush that formed on the omega's face when Harry had said that. Where all omegas just built to be cute? The answer was clearly yes Calum found out when a bleary eyed Michael came into the lab, insistently calling out Luke's name until he spotted the blonde burying his face in the blonde's chest, not caring for the others around him. 

"Lu..." Michael whined burrowing further into Luke's chest only settling down when Luke wrapped an arm around him.

The older took the time to run his glove free hands through the omega's bedhead, stopping to scratch the spot behind his ears that he liked so much. Calum raised a teasing brow at his friend but silently wondered if he would ever happen for him and Ashton. He cursed his mind for even thinking that would happen between them. He looked between the omegas, they were docile and soft everything Calum could never be. He reminded himself that Ashton was an alpha and he was a human, not the omega he wanted.

"Kitty?" Niall looked confused. The scent was familiar but the omega had matured a lot since he had left him.

Michael whipped around at his name, his head tilting to the side as he examined the other omega's features searching for something he recognised. Luke watched as his small hybrid scented the air around the strange omega in his space before his eyes widened at Niall's unmistakable scent.

"Ni ni!" He finally squeaked running into the other hybrid's arm's sharing an embrace that was long over due.

The hybrids scented each other thoroughly both purring contently when they were done, Michael situated in Niall's lap licking the scar behind his friend's ear. It was disgusting but it didn't seem to bother either of them. The two seemed to be communicating through tiny rumbles and purrs. No one disrupted their little omega bubble instead watching the exchange between the two. Eventually Michael's growling stomach pulled them out of it. The hybrid smiled up at Luke with a frightening bloody smile that almost made the blonde faint.

"Breakfast?" Calum shrugged as his own stomach began growling.

"Yeah." Luke wheezed as Michael resumed lapping at Niall's cut. "Food. Now."

* * *

Ashton eventually emerged from his room wondering why on the morning he chose to sleep-in the most things happened. At first the alpha growled at new hybrid before recognising him as his friend and hugging Niall tightly to his chest. 

"How do you all know each other?" Calum asked after he got tired of not being able to understand the hybrids growls and rumbles.

"Niall's family took us in when we were on the run." Ashton stated simply stealing a bite of Calum's waffle after he had finished all four of his own.

"I want to hear the full story." Luke slipped another waffle onto Ashton's plate, knowing it'd only take so long before Calum drove his fork into Ashton's hand...playfully.

Niall went on to tell the group about how he moved around with his grandparents after his parents when missing and how they eventually ended up at a way too big house that the wolf family had inherited from Niall's human great-grandpa, since his grandparents where first generation hybrids.

"We lived there alone for a while." Niall explained, "It was quiet, hybrids were mainly being captured from the cities and we were closer to the countryside. So we were safe."

Niall detailed the events of Michael and Ashton's arrival from the eyes of his four year old self, never seeing another breed of hybrid than wolf. 

"It was a dark night when Michael's mum showed up. I was kinda scared, no one had knocked on the door when all of us were at home. My grandma went to open the door, hiding her ears with some hair clips. I was on the steps watching although I was supposed to stay upstairs." Niall laughed a bit at his stupidity, "Then this really pretty cat lady walked in with a toddler on her hip and a really big tummy."

"I was the toddler." Ashton explained to his seemingly lost beau smiling as Calum's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Mikey was in the tummy!" the omega giggled proudly, purring under the praise of Luke's head scratches. 

Ashton continued for Niall, "I had lost my parents somewhere back in the city and Michael's mum found me hiding in the shrubs where my dad had dumped me." Calum reached out to grab his hand rubbing comforting circles into his skin. "Traveling with pups was hard when you're being hunted."

"Ash..."

The hybrid shrugged it off, knowing that he wouldn't have been safe if it wasn't for his dad being so crappy.

"Karen found me and tried to get me to safety outside the city." Ashton smiled, "It was probably just her motherly instinct as a pregnant omega, plus my crying wasn't doing very well for my shrub hideout." He joked though Calum could see the memory still hurt.

"After a while the cover the was blown when forces started moving away from cities after they were deemed 'hybrid free'." Niall looked down sadly, "The adults told us to run off so we did. It took a few more months before I was caught and dragged away to a facility in the middle of nowhere."

"And we moved to where you found us."  Ashton finished.

All Luke could say was, "Wow."

Harry went on to explain where he worked and how found Niall and the other hybrids. Ashton tried to hold back his growls when Niall mentioned some of the things that happened there, but was thankful to the cat hybrid for getting them out of the basement (not matter how reluctant he was at first) before they had the same fate and for getting Niall other of there too.

Luke went to speak when C.A.S.E.Y.'s monitor came down surprising Niall who had no experience with the A.I. A low 'shit' came from Harry when he saw the image of the men outside of Luke's flat. The blonde assumed that they were the people Niall was running from in the first place.

"C.A.S.E.Y. lockdown." Calum ordered as Luke tried to figure out what to do with the hybrids knowing the men outside had the power to override Calum's precious system.

"Attic." The best friends said at the same time, Luke moving to shuffle the hybrids (except Harry who refused to go with a pleading Niall) towards the hidden ladder that lead into the space he used as a store room. Ashton helped the two omegas up the stairs, giving Luke a thumbs-up before the blonde closed the door, watching as it seamlessly blended into the ceiling of the hallway.

He ran back into the living room hearing his best friend letting out a string of expletives that he never heard the Maori man use in his lifetime. 

"They're trying to kill my baby." Calum cried looking at the blonde before turning back to what he was doing, screaming at the tablet showing the A.I.'s statistics frustrated.

"Let them in." Harry spoke pulling his hair into a messy bun with a rubber band that was on the counter after he finished hiding the evidence of the group's breakfast. 

"What?!" Calum screeched, the other pair wasn't sure if it was at the tablet or Harry's statement.

"You're obviously fighting a losing battle." The brunette motioned to Calum who cursed under his breath once more. "Just sit there and look pretty and act normal."

Calum looked between Harry and C.A.S.E.Y.'s corrupted coding before sighing.

"C.A.S.E.Y cancel lockdown. Play dead." The ordered the A.I. seeing her 'face' disappear from the tablet and her monitor seamlessly retract into the ceiling. "Open the door Harry."

The man walked to the flat's door, opening it to be greeting by the sick grin of his boss and his right hand man.

"Boss."

"Styles." The man greeted coolly, "May we come in."

Harry glanced over his shoulder to Luke and Calum who were cuddled up on the sofa watching some series that they had dubbed normal enough.

"Umm...sure." He stepped aside allow the smaller man and his team to come into the living room. Luke and Calum looked across at the group, Calum trying his hardest not to glare at the bitch who was trying to corrupt his baby.

The man shot the pair on the couch a sweet smile, "A trouple?" The man assumed from how close the pair were.

Luke pinched Calum before the dark haired man could protest. If the man wanted to believe they were all dating Harry, they were all dating Harry. 

"Babe," Luke glanced around at the men in the room, "You didn't tell me we would be having guests?"

"They're just some people from work." Harry explained, turning away from his coworkers giving the blonde a what-the-fuck face.

Calum raised a brow, looking at all the people in his living room with a scrutinising look, "They don't look like bankers."

Luke wanted to slap his best friend at that moment.

"We work in a special division." The boss lied, eyes falling on Calum with a glare. "And we'd like to talk to your boyfriend alone."

Calum huffed, looking over to Harry, "You'll be alright Haz?" He tried to be endearing.

Harry nodded and the pair complied going down the hall to Calum's office.

"They're cute." His boss chuckled, "The brunette's a terrible actor though."

"He's new to the relationship." Harry shrugged, only to be shoved against the wall by the two blokes that followed his boss inside.

"You have my omega. Where is 282?"

"I don't know." Harry spat without thinking, "But where ever he is he doesn't deserve to be back there." 

The man chuckled humourlessly, "Styles, I always saw you as my favourite... until you messed with my property."

"You're sick, your whole movement is sick." He hissed, sounding a bit too cat-like.

"Got you this cute flat didn't it?"

Calum paced wishing that he could march back into the living room, with C.A.S.E.Y. off he couldn't tell what was going on out there and it was both annoying and frustrating at the same time. Luke stopped his friend, telling him to let Harry handle it and they would wait a minute more, or until Harry called them like 'good little boyfriends'.

"I fucking hate you." Was all Calum said, before he walked out of the room finding a bloodied Harry on the floor his cat ears no longer hidden. Calum peeked around the wall stopping Luke from going any further.

He heard the man's cackle over Harry's groans of pain from whatever they had done to him, "Little cat hybrid Styles, trying to protect 282." The man spit, "Pathetic."

Harry's only response was a groan as he clutched his stomach.

  
"What about your little pretend boyfriends? They hybrids too?"

Harry shook his head frantically. "They didn't know."

"How am I supposed to trust you Styles?" he tutted.

"How are you supposed to trust yourself? You had a hybrid right under your nose you cunt and you couldn't figure that out."

The man pulled Harry up by his hair before releasing him.

"Search!" he ordered the rest of his men.

Calum and Luke found that the best time to run back to Calum's office as the men (and woman, hacking son-of-bitch) tore their home apart.

"Will they find my research files?" Luke whisper-yelled.

"C.A.S.E.Y. took them when I shut her down, so your lab is clean."

Calum heard the footstep nearing his room. The pair froze.

"Calum kiss me." 

"What?!" The man screeched before Luke's lips were on his and his best friend's hands under his shirt when the door opened.

"Oh!" A random henchman cleared his throat leaving them.

Calum slapped his bestfriend, probably leaving a bruise on the blonde's cheek, "The fuck was that Lukas?"

"PDA makes it awkward for on lookers. People are more likely to look away—"

"Don't science me."

Calum shushed his friend as the rummaging noises ceased, replaced by the slamming of the door. Luke grabbed his friend's shoulder stopped him from bursting out of the room. As stubborn as Calum was, he took the blonde's unspoken warning, waiting a few minutes before creeping out of their hiding space. 

The hallway was clear and there was no noise coming from the living room or any other rooms in the flat. Luke checked the rooms for any hidden henchmen while Calum sifted for any hidden tech the witch that tried to destroy his baby may have placed.

In the end all Luke found was a trail of blood from the carpet to the now closed door, tell him Harry had been taken. Calum appeared behind the blonde, watching as his friend stared blankly at the door. He knew Luke's new mission would to be to find Harry. 

The scientist always had a hero complex that didn't quite fit Calum's outlook on life, yet still managed to help him out so many times. Luke ran into danger, Calum his behind screens, but the Maori man knew that he have to join his friend on his newest hybrid themed adventure. 

"...I'll get the hybrid's from the attic..." Luke finally spoke, the magnitude of the situation settling in. 

Calum nodded simply watching as his friend walked off.

* * *

Ashton managed to push the two omegas behind him during the ordeal, making himself a shield in case they were compromised. Minutes had passed and nothing had happened, good for them but he was unsure what was going on below with the humans. It was hard for him to try to keep calm when the amount of frightened omega pheromones (even worse now he recognised Niall was pregnant) laid over him like a thick sheet the cramped space.

Michael was trying his best to calm Niall, only able to imagine the pain he felt through his bond mark. The youngest hybrid looked up at Ashton, the alpha's claws bared and deadly fangs dropped. This was like the time Niall got captured all over again. 

Michael curled into himself when light came through the door separating from being captured. He winced at Ashton's growl, hugging Niall tighter. 

Ashton defensive stance deflated when he saw it was Luke staring up at him. Eyes fading to only amber glow in the darkness, he turned to the omegas taking in their shaking forms.

"Come on Kitty." He pleaded gently, lifting Michael forward in the small space, nuzzling the omega before letting him climb down to Luke, followed by Niall who began spurting questions about Harry as soon as his feet touched the floor.

Niall gathered all the information from Luke's expression before rushing into the living room. Calum had never seen a person shattered like Niall did when he dropped to the floor.

"No..." Was all the hybrid could get out as the looked at the trail of blood that was left behind. "No!" He cried again head whipping back to the others. 

Luke watched the hybrid breakdown, not able to do anything but watch as Niall pathetically curled in on himself. Michael's nuzzles were meant to calm him, but they just made him hate himself even more. 

Ashton sniffed the air, finding life in the salty smell of tears and metallic smell of the blood.

"He's alive, they took him for a reason." Ashton grumbled, voice nearing a growl.

"We have to get out of here though." Calum spoke, causing his expression to soften. "Who knows what they'll come back here searching for."

Luke agreed, lifting Michael to the sofa with Niall.

"Cal, grab some stuff were going back."

"Back?" Ashton questioned as Calum rummaged around for some chips and wires that he had randomly stored in the coffee table.

"Home." Calum brushed pass the alpha before explaining, "Luke and I come from this cute little surburb in the middle of nowhere."

"So far its off the grid." Luke continued placing a beanie on Michael's head. "Renewable energy and such."

"Can't be traced if there nothing to follow." Calum handed Ashton a beanie.

Ashton nodded.

"Can we get Harry back?" Niall whispered looking down at his stomach, eyes dangerously becoming cloudy. 

"Yes." Ashton was quick to notice his eyes slowly fading. "And your pups will be safe with their poppa."

Niall nodded, eyes brightening a bit, but still not enough.

"Let's go." Luke called bags in hand.

Niall looked up at the humans, "Lead the way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> I love your comments and kudos so gimme all of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum, Luke and the hybrids move to a safer place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. Hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I mean it's not a complete shit show, but it is shitty. Not edited cause I'm still a lazy prick.  
> Enjoy!

Ashton checked on the sleeping omegas in the backseat once more before turning back to the front. They had been driving for about eight hours, Luke trailing behind them in his truck since he believed Calum's SUV would be more comfortable for all the hybrids leaving Calum with a backseat full of omegas. It had taken a while to convince Michael to separate from Luke; the kitten pleading to follow 'his Lukey'. The scientist got his way eventually, leaving the small omega cuddled up with one of his sweatshirts walking away from the smaller blonde before the kitten hybrid's tear filled eyes made him change his mind. Niall on the other hand was content with building a small nest out of Harry's clothes, for now. They all hoped the scent of his mate would stop him from slipping into omega space, Ashton knew how dangerously close the omega was to dropping and he didn't want that, it'd bring harm to both Niall and his unborn pup or pups depending on how fast he dropped.

"They okay?" Calum's voice jumped the alpha.

"Yeah..." He looked over his shoulder at the omega pair. "They're finally sleeping."

"Cool." Calum cleared his throat awkwardly, "We have about an hour or two to go— once we don't end up in more traffic before our turn off."

Ashton nodded, scenting something that left a foul taste in his mouth and irritated his nose. It wasn't coming from the omegas, though their fear was sour almost, it was worse than both of the scared omegas scents combined. The scent screamed afraid-mate-need-scared but it didn't make sense for it to be coming from the omegas; Niall was mated and pregnant, his smell was unique, buttery popcorn with Harry's peppermint cast over it like a blanket because of their mating and because of omega's pregnancy. The alpha had known Michael for the whole of the omega's life, and it never had this effect on him, even when he'd presented as an omega as a scrawny teen. He'd smelt it before though and it had the same effect on him, but he always tried to ignore it.

Then it clicked.

"You're scared." The alpha finally glanced across at Calum. The human didn't show any sign of being affected, instead he was intently staring at the road seemingly only bothered by the traffic.

"You never look scared, but you are." Ashton watched as Calum's brows knit and relaxed again, eyes still trained ahead.

"How do you know?"

Ashton didn't take his eyes off of him, "It's in your smell." 

Calum chuckled, "Ew..."

The younger looked down shyly, "Humans don't do that, do they?"

"Tell emotions by smell? No, we don't." Calum turned off onto at dimly lit road, the lights from behind them a few seconds telling that Luke was still following.

"Weird..." He tried to play it off like he'd seen other humans do in the shows Michael was hooked on. It didn't work.

"Weird?" Calum laughed again, "I'm not the one with the wolf ears and a tail."

 Ashton's ears lowered into his hair on instinct; of course he was weird to Calum. What was he even thinking? The alpha shrunk further into himself, Calum noticed.

The dark haired man took in Ashton's defeated expression. The boy had been on the run for his whole life because of something he couldn't control and just like everyone else, he was afraid of it because he didn't understand it.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Ash." Calum tried only getting a huff from the eighteen year old before placing the car on autopilot.

He sighed looking over at Ashton, taking in how his eyes were cast down to the beanie he had taken off hours ago, kneading the fabric on his lap and the way his ears twitched but stayed low in his unruly curl. Ashton was— is— beautiful, all of his animal quirks included.

"I am scared...of a lot of things actually. I just don't know how to show it." He finally admitted.

Ashton glanced at him again, finally seeing the vulnerability in Calum's expression.

"I guess it's easy to hide what you feel with humans and can't sniff out the truth...literally." His chuckle got weaker, "I'm not good at emotions. Maybe that's why I hang around computers so much."

Ashton's ears rose slightly, head tilting like a confused puppy.

"Computers can't judge, or hate you— unless you programme them to judge or hate." Calum took control of the wheel again so he wouldn't have to look at Ashton anymore, hiding the tears that threatened to well up. "And if you do get hurt, you can shut them down..."

"Cal?" The hybrid's eyes followed the tiny streak that rolled down his cheek. "You—"

"Don't worry about me."

The scent returned suddenly as Calum closed himself off once again.

"We're almost there." His voice returned filled with seriousness, but Ashton could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back tears. "You might want to wake up Mikey and Niall unless you're gonna lift them out."

Ashton nodded peaking back to the omegas who had managed to end up cuddling with each other rather than how they were once separated. Turning back his eyes veered down to Calum's hand that was simply rested on his thigh rather than on the wheel. For once with Calum the teen followed his instinct, grabbing the brunette's hand and interlocking their fingers. Calum's a eyes widened a tad but he made no move to remove Ashton's hand. So that was how they stayed until they pulled up at Luke's house.

Ashton's head was rested against the window, the alpha obviously tired but not allowing himself to sleep. It was genetically programmed into him, he couldn't rest until the omegas around him, and Calum —his mate his brain supplied but he ignored— were okay. Calum glanced into his rear-view mirror watching as Luke got out of his truck walking up to the gate of his reasonably large childhood home. Luke was born into a silver spoon lifestyle, honestly the blonde would of be fine after secondary school if he had just stayed at home, but, he pursued science and got out of his parents’ house, dragging his best friend with him to the city. His parents still wired their support to his bank account every month even though he often argued he was fine with the money his university paid him for his research.

Eventually the large gate opened and Luke gave Calum the nod. Michael, who had realised he was stationary and had woken up, blinked tiredly but his mouth dropped in awe at the beauty that was his boyfriend's (the hybrid assumed he could call Luke that) childhood home; the large rose hedges that lined the wide cobblestone driveway which held a bird bath at its middle.  The driveway eventually slipped into two roads, one leading to the gardens and one to the two four car garages the family had. Calum came to a stop after he had driving into a vacant place in the garage, Luke parking beside them.

The hybrids and humans filed out of the separate vehicle, Ashton, Luke and Calum moving to unpack what was in the scientist's pickup, while the omegas picked apart Niall's makeshift nest.

Luke guided the group towards the door that was now opened by a greying blonde lady who stood in the doorway, a shocked expression on her face but stern eyes pointed at her son.

"Luke?" 

The blonde gave his mother an awkward smile before leading the hybrids to their rooms.

"He'll explain later Mrs. Hemmings." Calum patted the woman's shoulder before rushing behind the group joining them where they were assembled in the living room. They were all spread out on the different plush sofas, except Michael, who sat on the floor surprisingly playing with the Hemming's dog, Molly.

"Alright! This place has five bedrooms. One's my parents but and one is a guest room. Niall gets the guest room, it's newly redone and free of scents and I think he can nest comfortably in there."

He looks over at the blue eyed omega and Niall nods.

"The other three were mine and my brothers. I'll take my old room—" The blonde paused at the youngest hybrid's raised hand, "Yes Michael?"

"Can I sleep with you?" He questioned timidly.

Luke's lips tugged up into a half smile as the hybrid cast his eyes down not knowing if he over stepped what he was allowed. "Whatever you want Kitty." He smiled down at the sixteen year old getting a smile back from his omega.

"Calum you can take Jack's old room and Ashton you can take Ben's." The blonde finished. "Follow me."

Luke first led Niall to the reasonably sized guest bedroom. It was large room, complete with a queen-sized bed, it's own bathroom and a bay window that over looked the gardens and pool area. The omega thanked him before disappearing behind the door to create a more homey space. Next he led Ashton and Calum to their rooms before he and Michael entered their own.

Ashton went to open his door but paused, turning around to look at Calum's. Something in his gut told him to get to the bottom of what the human was telling him on the ride over and his alpha was telling him he was too far from his mate. Ashton weighted his options as Luke emerged from his room, heading downstairs to explain to his mother why the hell he was using her house as a safe-house. Luke could understand the alpha's predicament just by looking at him.

"Just knock." Luke gave a friendly yet knowing smile walking down the hallway.

Ashton's eyes followed Luke until he disappeared, climbing the stairs to the second floor of the three-storey house.

Ashton stepped forward rapping his knuckles against the white door before stepping back when a now shirtless Calum appeared, earphones in.

"Hi?" The Maori man brows furrowed as the teen's eyes lingered on his low hanging basketball shorts.

"C-can I come i-in?" Ashton stuttered more than he did when he hit his first rut and caught a sniff of Niall's heat.

Calum stepped aside letting the wolf hybrid walk in before closing the door. He tilted his head slightly trying to figure out what was going through Ashton's head as the teen scented the room. He just stared, taking in the way the hybrid's fuzzy tail dragged behind him.

"Ash?" Calum asked at the same time Ashton concluded, "You feel better now."

Calum gawked at the teen for a while before clearing his throat, "Does it bother you that much?"

"Yeah..." He admitted, "It's really bitter... and it lingers." He tried to explain.

"What do I smell like now?"

Ashton raised a brow when Calum walked into his space, looking him in the eyes. The human tipped his head back a little like Harry had showed him, giving the alpha access to his neck. Ashton leaned forward until his nose was slotted in the junction of Calum's jaw and neck, breathing in deeply. Calum shuddered a bit at the sensation of Ashton's warm breath ghosting over his sensitive neck before feeling weird, but a nuzzle to his neck to Ashton and the tightening of the teen's hands on his hips made his mind wander to another place.

Ashton's wolf burst to life inside him, screaming to mark, claim and mate. He held back a small growl, though his eyes had begun clouding over with his wolf's feral need of—well— Calum. Ashton couldn't show the human that side of him, not at that moment. Calum had his fair share of surprises for the day; an out of control alpha is not what he needed at the moment. Plus, humans had killed feral hybrids for years even when the hybrids had good intents. Luke was nice enough, but Ashton knew Calum was iffy about the whole situation with him and Michael around. The new environment had the promise of safety but still Calum showed fear, he didn't want to add to that.

"Ash..." Calum whined before the alpha pulled away.

"You're happy, a little nervous." Ashton raked his elongated canines, unaware they had made an appearance, over the sensitive flesh where he was just scenting gaining another whine from the human, "and a little turned on."

Calum slapped the teenager’s chest playfully pulling away to glare at him. "No."

Ashton just smirked, more his alpha being cocky that he had that effect on their mate. Calum rolled his eyes walking toward the bed swearing that Ashton's eyes just flashed amber at him.

"It's late, no."

"It's only eight o'clock." The alpha argued.

"You haven't been driving for almost ten hours." Calum shot back falling onto the bed.

Ashton watched the tired human from the edge of the bed, finally getting a grip on his alpha and reining it in.

"You staying?"

Ashton's eyes shot down to the wooden floor. "It's up to you."

Calum gave the teen a small smile patting the space beside him. Ashton obeyed, sliding in beside the human but leaving a bit of space between them. He noted the red mark on Calum's neck his teeth had left. Maybe he had taken it too far. He sighed inwardly, one hybrid had already lost their mate today, but Harry was also a hybrid used to Niall's more feral traits. His heart was screaming mate, but his mind was screaming human, it was hard for him to figure out which to listen to.

Calum nudged the hybrid gently gaining his attention. "I can see you thinking from over here." Calum tried to joke only getting a small smile from Ashton. "I don't know if it's a hybrid thing but humans can't read minds."

Ashton grabbed Calum's hand that laid between them and played with his fingers idly, "What if the guys that got Harry-- what if they had taken you and Luke too." Ashton sighed flexing Calum's index finger so he wouldn't have to look into Calum's eyes. "You see how hurt Niall is...I'd..." He trailed off dropping Calum's hand.

"I'm still here aren't I?" The older tried, hooking a finger under Ashton's chin so their eyes could meet. "And I'll try my best to stay here Wolfy."

Ashton smiled at the brunette sheepishly, draping a hand over Calum's hip and pulling him closer at the same time burying his nose in Calum's neck once more. The human sighed contently running a finger over Ashton's wolf ear, watching it flick away from the gentle touch as Ashton was blissfully enveloped in the scent of berries coming from Calum's scent glands. Experimentally, Calum ran his fingers through Ashton's hair, paying special attention to the area between his ears as Luke did when he was petting Michael.

"Was that a purr?" Calum raised his brow at the rumbling noise that vibrated from the teen's chest. The human was happily surprised at the response he got, much different than the snarl he got when he first went to pet the alpha.

"Yeah..." Ashton buried his head further into Calum's neck to hide the nervousness in his voice. Alpha's didn't usually purr, though it only meant that they were content, it was still seen as a sign of weakness to others. Ashton didn't want to show Calum anymore of his animal side, he was already scenting Calum (he smelt too much like Luke) he did need to add purring to the mix.

"You can purr? You just purred." Calum experimentally scratched the spot again, getting another rumble from the alpha. "You purr! this is so amazing."

Ashton pulled away slightly so he could look up at Calum, catching the sparkle of amazement flicking through his eyes as he ran a shy finger over Ashton's wolf ear watching as it flicked away from the touch slightly.

"It's not that impressive."

"It's cute." Calum blushed, "You're cute."

Ashton nuzzled into the palm that was in front of his face, stopping abruptly at Calum's words. "Yeah?"

It was Calum's turn to look away shyly biting his lip, "Yeah."

* * *

Luke marched back down the stairs after the lecture his mother had given him, but the woman had promised to not call the authorities on him or Calum for harbouring hybrids. He dragged himself through the hallways glancing at the family photos, each detailing a part of his past. The blonde remembered doing his first science experiment with his dad on the kitchen table, getting his ass handed to by his brother in football in the back garden and the amount of times his mother would scream at them for running down the stairs, joking they were too expensive to be stained with their blood. As he walked he also remembered why he wanted to get out the house so badly.

He pushed open the door of his old bedroom, seeing the light from the flat screen illuminating Michael's face as the hybrid took in another episode of 'Cats 101', giggling as a kitten fell over. A smile tugged on Luke's lips as he climbed into bed in the space behind the hybrid, kissing the exposed skin of Michael's shoulder were Luke's too-big t-shirt had slipped down. The sixteen year old giggled, tipping his head back to give attention to the human during a commercial break.

"Hi." He purred as Luke sucked a bruise into his shoulder.

Luke hummed before kissing the reddened spot, content with his work. "Hey Kitty."

Michael instantly picked up the tiredness in Luke's voice, turning so he knelt between the human's legs. The hybrid brushed away one of Luke's loose curls, like the man did with his fringe every time it fell into his eyes.

"You okay?"

He grabbed the hand that hybrid caressed his face with, kissing his palm gently. "I'm fine Mikey," He interlocked their fingers, "Just remembered how much I missed this place."

Michael watched as Luke placed a kiss to his knuckles, his face fell a little.

"Mikey remember what home like with Ni and Ashy and Momma. Misses it sometimes too, but Mikey can't get it back." The hybrid perked up a little, "But Lukey can always come back."

Luke wrapped his arms around the omega and pulled him closer so Michael was straddling his thighs.

"You're a brave little omega." He whispered into the hybrid's hair feeling him purr against his neck. 

"Ni too..." The teen added before pushing himself up so he could stare into the oceanic blue of his boyfriend's eyes. "We're going to find Harry, right?"

That was the first sentence the blonde had ever heard the hybrid say perfectly, through research he learnt it was easier for Ashton to adapt to language as a survival instinct than the omega. As proud as he was he knew Michael needed an answer.

"I promise we're going to try."

Michael placed a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips before pulling away slowly, "That's good enough."

Luke captured Michael's lips in his again, wondering how he got so lucky. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me your thoughts or theories about what's going on. Cashton? Muke? Poor Niall?  
> Also do you guys want Niall to have multiples and if yes tell me how many and if you'd want them to be only pups, only kittens or both and some name suggestions if you can. Or I will name them Zayn, Liam and Louis no matter what gender.
> 
> Love ya!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I don't update as often, I'm back at school and I just haven't got the time. 
> 
> A lot of people seem to like this story, so I just wanna say thank you so, so, soooooo, much for reading. It means so much that you guys actually care about what I'm doing (or trying to do lol) and I love you all so much.

Calum's eyes blinked open to the sound of purring, or maybe it was snoring, he'd like to think the latter. Looking at the clock placed on one of the bedside table the man was informed of the time and cursed his now out of whack bodily clock for waking him so early. Still cuddled into his side, Ashton was asleep, face buried in the crook of Calum's neck from when he was scenting the man the night before, arm wrapped possessively around his waist making sure the human was close as he slept, his grey tail tickling the bottom of their feet when it twitched every now and then.

A tired smile crossed Calum's face as he moved some of the hair blocking Ashton's features, taking in the innocence of the teenager's resting face long eyelashes casting a shadow onto his tanned cheek. Calum placed a kiss to the boy's head, running a finger through his bedhead not expecting for Ashton to be staring up at him tiredly as he pulled away.

"Why are you up?" The hybrid's groggy voice came as he raised a brow at the human in his arms.

"I'd ask you the same thing." He chuckled taking the fact that Ashton was up as a chance to roll away from his hold. "Just couldn't sleep anymore."

"You wouldn't stop moving..." The teen complained falling back onto his pillow watching the muscles in Calum's back flex as he stretched at the edge of the bed before he went to grab something from his duffel.

Ashton licked his lips as the man bent over to search his bag, eyes focused on the man's perky bum while Calum innocently searched for his tech stuff.

"Not my fault you're such a light sleeper." Calum shot back as he turned over catching Ashton's eyes as they moved upwards to meet his. He just tutted climbing beside hybrid, dumping two laptops, a couple flash-drives and three Android tablets onto the bed.

Ashton raised a brow at Calum but chose to watch the man intently from his side of the bed rather than question him. Calum turned on the laptops and began searching through the key chain of flash drives he had thrown in front of him, before finding the ones he wanted and placing them in the USB ports of the two laptops, before grabbing the tablets, moving his fingers quickly over the keyboards that popped up on screen. Calum's eyes flicked between the screen in his hand and the screen in front of him, his left hand balancing the tablet while his right scrolled through the options that had popped up since he put in the flash-drives, clicking a folder quickly, seeing a progress bar pop up on both the screen of the tablet and the laptop, before he leaned against the headboard.

Calum's head rolled to the side so he could look down at Ashton, who was watching the tiny bar fill but for now it was stuck at ten percent. He knitted his hand back in the hybrid's curls making Ashton look at him.

"I'm fixing C.A.S.E.Y." The man gestured to the mess of hardware in front of him.

"The programme?"

"Yeah." He scratched behind Ashton's ears, smiling when the teen leaned into the touch. "When they tried to break into the flat, some of her code got fucked up." Calum tried to make it easier for Ashton to understand, "I shut her down for a bit so I'm trying to retrieve her right now. It would have been easier if I could get to her main memory bank, but that's back in the flat so I just have to upload her here."

Ashton glanced at the progress bar seeing it had moved to fifteen percent in the past minute. "Luke said you made her?"

"Yeah. I went to a computer science and robotics camp when I was like, six, I was way too young to go, but I was forced to tag along with my older sister. Turned out I really like coding." He smiled thinking back, "Then I became the scrawny tech kid, that was liked by computers more than people."

The hybrid gave him a look of pity.

"I was fine, I got back at them when I learnt how to hack and build viruses." He laughed, but Ashton could tell it was forced. "Which is what I'm uploading over here."

The pairs eyes moved to the other laptop after the orange progress bar popped up on that screen. Ashton noted that it was moving much faster than the green one on C.A.S.E.Y's side. Finally tiny pixelated face appeared on the third tablet that wasn't occupied with C.A.S.E.Y's progress bar, while the laptop's monitor was filled with lines of command that Ashton didn't get.

Calum placed the tablet with face in Ashton's hands, smiling at the awe on the hybrid's face when the eyes on the tablet's screen moved to look at him after Calum had typed something in.

"TOBY." The programmed seemed to tut in a low voice, not as smooth as C.A.S.E.Y's and very monotone.

Calum took the tablet away from the teenager, "That's all he can do. I built most of this part of him when I was like ten...thirteen-ish," He pointed to the laptop, "But I only visualised him a few months ago after I had completed C.A.S.E.Y's face. I call him, her bad-boy boyfriend." 

Ashton laughed awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he watched Calum work on TOBY, "I'd never get any of this."

Calum shrugged, closing the laptops and placing all the stuff he had pulled out on the bedside table rolling back into Ashton hold, content with being pressed the hybrid's chest. He really wanted to work on C.A.S.E.Y but he knew the programme would take a few more hours to load, maybe five percent every twenty to thirty minutes, instead of becoming impatient he could snuggle Ashton.

"That's fine. If you did," He mumbled into Ashton's chest breathing in the eighteen year old's natural spicy scent, the sleep that he missed coming back to haunt him. "It wouldn't be 'Calum's thing' anymore."

Ashton smirked playfully running his finger through the dark curls on the tired man's head. "Scared that I'll take your spot."

Ashton held in the whimper that almost passed his lips when Calum bit his chest, it didn't hurt but he just liked it a little  _too much._  

"Don't try me." Calum glared into his chest.

Ashton smirked down at the man but choose to snuggle into his dark curls rather than sass the human. Calum smiled lightly, Ashton's silence telling him he'd won that round before his eyes slipped shut.

* * *

The blonde should of probably get used to the feeling by now, the tickling sensation of the tuff of fur at the end of Michael's ear would wake him. Luke opened one eye peering down at the still sleeping hybrid. Once again. Michael was using most of Luke's body as a pillow, head tucked under the humam's neck and his left arm draped across Luke's chest with their legs (and Michael's tail which was draped across the hybrid's waist) tangled in the sheets that had been shucked around their waists during the night. 

Luke slowly unravelled himself from the hybrid, sliding his pillow into the teen's arms as a replacement. Luke made sure the hybrid was content with his replacement as he stretched, maybe he should time how long it would take before Michael came searching for him. Brushing off the thought, Luke took his morning wee before marching down the stairs. The least he could do for his mother (and by extension the hybrid's in the house) was make breakfast. 

In the kitchen Luke found his mother already sipping her own cup of coffee as she read the morning news (well the comics, Liz was still a child at heart). The man moved to brew his own before turning to his mother. He only gave the woman a partial explaination of why the hybrid's were their, starting with the whole Harry fiasco, but he had never given the full story.

"I can explain—" The scientist began but his mother cut him off, placing her cup aside.

"You don't have to." She looked at Luke then she looked back toward the stairs with a knowing smile, "Kitten hybrid huh?"

Luke fought a blush, "Yeah Michael's...special."

Liz smiled, "He is cute."

Luke felt the warmth swamping his cheeks as he thought of the hybrid he'd left upstairs. The scientist stared at his empty mug on the marble counter top.

"Very..." Luke hummed in agreement before adding, "Never knew I needed him now I'm scared to let him go."

"That's just how life works." She smiled, then the woman sighed, knowing it was the right time to get something off her chest.

"I knew a hybrid once."

"Really?" Luke leaned against the counter ready to take in the story.

The woman hummed, "He was a beta cat hybrid. Smart, witty and unapologetic." 

Liz fiddled with the handle of her mug before placing it down with a small clink. 

"What happened to him?"

"I—I..." Liz froze looking at her son, "I had to chase him away."

Luke opened his mouth, then closed it. "Why?"

The woman grabbed her son's hand not able to look into his eyes, but, Luke needed to know she told herself. 

"Your father traveled a lot before you were born. It was months and months of just Me, Ben and Jack and I...I got lonely." A small smile graced her face as she thought bad, remembering the days before the blue eyed hybrid waltzed into her life. "Then comes along Jamie, bright eyed and looking for love."

Luke's eyes widened but he didn't want to jump to any conclucions, "So you chased him away?"

"So I let him in, like the sad little housewife I was." The laughed pitifully.

"Mum..." Luke slowly moved his hand away from his mother's hold. "What happened?"

"He kept my company when dad was away... made sure I wasn't lonely."

"And dad?"

The woman stayed silent. 

"Mum, what the hell happened?"

"Then your dad came back..." She whispered thinking back to the positive pregnancy tests she tried so hard to hide from her husband, "and I was pregnant with you...and I couldn't lose my husband so..." She looked around the kitchen, whispering,  "I couldn't lose this."

Luke's voice became shakier, "Mum what are you saying?"

"You had the tiniest little black ears when you were born Luke, and Jamie lit up when he held you go the first time." She brushed her hand through Luke's bed head, "They would twitch everytime you yawned and flick about because you couldn't control them yet."

The blonde was crying, "W-what, what did you do to me?"

"He couldn't find out Luke..." She talks off, "I was lucky that your dad was away, he couldn't know when he got back..."

Luke pushed his mother's hands away, clenching his fist at his side, shaking as he took in the information. Instead he found himself marching back upstairs, coffee forgotten as he ignored his mother's insistent calling.

He bumped into Michael as he was walking down the hallway. Though blearly eyed and upset he pulled the smaller male into a searing kiss, tears running down his cheeks as he peppered kisses all over Michael's face much to the hybrid's confusion.

"You smell like apples." Luke sobbed out, not caring if he looked like a mess in the hallway, "The happier you get the sweeter you smell." Luke finally connected the dots. 

"Lukey okay?" Michael's hands gripped the sides of boyfriend's face as he tried to wipe away the tears with the pad of his thumb. 

Luke buried his face into Michael's shoulder. The hybrid simply wrapped his arm around Luke middle unsure how to waddle the taller human back to their room. So Michael pushed the man away gently, grabbing his hand instead. 

The teen made sure Luke was comfortable against the headboard before crawling into his lap, straddling the human's —well mostly human's thighs. 

"What's wrong?" The omega's head tilted to the side, fluffy tail flicking around behind him as he stared in Luke's reddened eyes. 

"I'm not fully human." He blurted making Michael raise a brow.

The omega was silent for a moment before engulfing his boyfriend in another hug, feeling Luke melt into his hold breaking down once more.

"She lied to me....She lied to my dad." Luke sobbed again she he thought of the man that had raised him. "I'm not even sure if I know who I am anymore."

Michael didn't know the full story but he was able to piece it together. The hybrid allowed Luke to cry against his shoulder, petting the man's hair as he thought. 

"Lu." Michael pulled away a bit allowing the older blonde to look up at him. The teen paused a minute to figure out how to word his thoughts. "Mikey, Lu, Ash, Cally and Ni-ni..."

Luke tried to understand what teen was trying to say. He noticed the boy was getting frustrated that he couldn't verbalize what he was trying to say.

"Calm down Kitty."

Michael took a breath lacing his fingers with Luke's. "Family, no matter hybrid or human. Mikey, Lu, Ashy, Cally and Ni-Ni." 

Luke fought back the tears that threatened to spring once more, the teenager was right, despite their differences they'd all become a unit in the past weeks. It didn't matter what they'd been through they would have each other's back. 

"Such a smart omega." Luke smiled fondly as a Michael's tail puffed up at the praise. 

"Mikey know." The teen sassed sticking out his tongue.

Laugher erupted as Luke rolled his eyes playfully before his fingers attacked Michael's sides, chasing the squirmy omega as he tried to escape the tickles. Finally Luke stopped giving Michael a chance to breathe, watching as the hybrid's breathing returned to normal.

"Harry's our family too, yeah?" Luke thought of his curly haired neighbour remembering the reason they that left the flat in the first place. "We're gonna find a way to get him bad."

Michael crawled over to him, curling up against his side, the hybrid's fluffy tail slotting itself somewhere between Luke's leg and his own body. The younger looked up at Luke, eyes filled with determination. 

"Have to." Michael agreed purring into his boyfriend's chest. 

* * *

 Niall laid motionless in the makeshift nest he managed to pile together on the bed of the room. The hybrid tried to ignore his inner omega who was whining to get out, keep him and his pup (pups his brain kept correcting every time he'd look down at his flat stomach, wishful thinking on his omega's part) safe and find his mate. 

Niall turned his head to the side, breathing in the bit of Harry's scent that clung to the jumper he had draped over a pillow. The hybrid whined slightly, he wanted Harry back— he needed— blue eyes dropped to his stomach again— they needed Harry. 

He felt his omega clawing for control, wrapping itself around him, pulling him into a sub drop. Niall willed himself not too, even was the easy way out. The other's couldn't save Harry if they had to take care of a feral omega, and he couldn't rip the guy who took his mates throat out if he was bleary eyed and out of it. 

 Niall could feel some of his mate's pain through their bond, usually fluttering dully along his skin. He wished he knew where Harry was so he could just waltz in and get his favourite beta back. 

"We're going to be fine." Niall found himself repeating Harry's words from a night when the cat hybrid had patched him up.

"We're going to be fine." The omega choked back a sob willing himself to believe his words.

He would get Harry back, they would have the pups and they would be happy again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, sorry. Thoughts? All the butt kicking good stuff will happen in the next few chapters and then this will probably return to normal A/B/O stuff like heats and all that fun.
> 
> What do you think is gonna happen next? And who's your fave ship in this fic?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start formulating a plan to help Harry and in look inside what is happening to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to update more during Christmas break. Anyway onto le hybrids.

Ashton woke once more, this time to the sound of insistent beeping though he didn't smell a threat nearby, something within him urged him to check it out. His eyes blinked open quickly adjusting to the midday sunlight that was flooding through the curtain. Ashton ears flicked around soon pinpointing the source of the noise as he peeked over Calum's still sleeping frame. A small chuckle left him as he realised it was only one of the many gadgets that Calum had left lying around before they had both dosed off again. Luckily for the pair there was no harm, but Ashton noted that in any situation where there was actually danger, Calum would be completely helpless as the loud noise did nothing to rouse the sleeping human.

A smile tugged at the corners of Ashton's lips as he looked down as the sleeping man, Calum wrapped tightly in the sheets and his hair forming a dark halo on his pillow. The alpha often wondered what humans dreamt about, what they think about when they were at peace and alone, if it was much different to what hybrid's thought about? He'd have to ask Calum or Luke about it later, but for now he just wanted to wake the sleeping man so he could stop the A.I's beeping.

"Cal." The hybrid's voice came out rough as he shook the human's shoulder, the action doing nothing, only causing the dark haired techie to roll over so he was facing the hybrid, pulling the covers further beneath his chin. Ashton shook his head fondly, absentmindedly running a finger across the brunette's cheek feeling the warmth of his skin before trying to rouse Calum once more.

"Hmmh?" A noise came from Calum who eventually rolled closer to Ashton, face buried in the alpha's chest. His eyes not yet open but Ashton could tell he was up.

Ashton glanced down at his smaller counterpart running a hand through the wild mop Calum's hair had become in his sleep.

"Your... um... C.A.S.E.Y is back... I think."

Calum's eyes shot open, the human seeming to get a burst of energy out of nowhere when the beeping of C.A.S.E.Y's  log in finally met his ears. A bright smile graced human' face as he rolled out of bed, crawling over to the laptop that once held the A.I's progress bar. Typing in his password quickly, Ashton watched as Calum waited for about five seconds, biting his thumb nail before the A.I's face popped on one of his many tablet screens.

"C.A.S.E.Y can you hear me?"

There was silence for a few more seconds before the female voice whirred to life, "Yes Master Calum."

Ashton jumped at the inhumane screech that came from his beau when the system responded to him, his wolf's ears flicking about madly and the hairs on his tail stood on end. Calum noticed the hybrid rubbing his ears and apologised before turning back to his screen, looking at the bug in front of him that was imbedded all over his baby's beautiful code. Ashton watched as Calum got comfortable, obviously about to do something he enjoyed.

 Calum popped his knuckles, flexing his fingers over the keyboard as he looked at the command screen displayed, "Alright Case... let's see who I have to kill."

* * *

  
Calum marched down the stairs laptop in hand with Ashton following behind him after having spent the last thirty minutes listening to Calum threatening to decapitate the maker what ever virus had taken root in C.A.S.E.Y's system before finally tracking it down, promising that whoever did it would pay. Ashton just watched Calum work in awe from his place on the bed, pitching in —telling Calum not to throw his laptop or pull out a chunk of his *cough* _beautiful_ *cough* hair— whenever he could.

The hybrid watched as the man's fingers moved faster than he thought was ever possible across his keyboards, admiring how Calum would move from laptop to touchscreen with ease and raising a brow every time the human would string together expletives that he was unsure existed together before he finally got a fully functional C.A.S.E.Y back. 

The pair found Michael and Luke starting to unpack the lunch that they ordered at the dining room table seemingly lost in their own world. Looking at his best friend's expression Calum could instantly tell something was wrong but he decided he'd ask the blonde later when they had a chance to be alone.  _Like old days..._ His brain supplied as he glanced between the two hybrid's in the room and sighed. Luke was the first to look up instantly spotting Calum's armful of hardware, Michael's eyes following after his boyfriend's.

"I have something to tell you." The best friends said simultaneously causing each other's eyes to widen.

Calum looked at his best friend with concern, "What is it?" When Luke didn't answer he turned to the omega beside him who just shrugged looking up at his boyfriend.

"You first." Luke gestured to the computer in Calum's hand reminding the Maori man of why he was there.

"Right..."   

Calum placed his things on the table showing the blonde the map which C.A.S.E.Y. had brought up. 

"I just fixed C.A.S.E.Y and I was able to track the point which the virus was created." He turned the laptop around showing the red pinpoint that marked the location, "According to C.A.S.E.Y.'s database, it's apparently one of Nichol's old storage facilities that he used before he began creating hybrids. Worked on a few projects there before it was abandoned when he chose to focus on hybrids."

"Aren't those houses around it?" Luke asked, moving around the imagine on the screen,  seeing houses beyond a few lines of trees.

"If Harry is there, and this is where this guy is hiding all the other hybrid's he captured, like Niall, why do it so close to civilians."

A voice cut through the group, "Because it's easier to traffic from that point." 

The group looked back spotting Niall on the stairs, the hybrid wrapped up in one of Harry's sweaters, signs of his sleep deprivation obviously seen. Luke assumed the pregnant hybrid wouldn't want to leave the comfort of his room since he was pretty sure that Niall's nesting instincts were going haywire right not. Surprisingly the omega seemed fine taking a seat at the table.

"What you weren't going to invite me to the pow-wow?" Niall tsked looking at the location in front of him, grabbing one of the burgers that had been long forgotten since Calum's discovery was shared, munching on the patty as he scrolled around the image, spotting a familiar barn with a lorry parked beside it.

Niall sighed as he explained, "He stores the hybrids in the big building but ships them out from the barn, I remember hearing some guards taking about it."  

The hybrid paused as imagines of being dragged into the facility for the first time clouded his mind. He remembered telling Ashton and Michael to run and then it was dark and cold. He remembered the pained scream of all the other hybrid's they had packed into the lorry with him and the way it shook with ever turn or bump, causing the blindfolded hybrids to hit against the cold metal of the truck. The way their eyes rolled back when they released blood curdling screams as their torture began.

And the laugh... the laugh was the worse of all—

"Niall!" Ashton's alpha voice broke through his thoughts as his clouded eyes lightened back into their normal hue, the food once in his hand dropped messily onto the floor.

"W-what?" The omega whimpered, fighting back tears as his eyes flicked around the table to all the concerned eyes that were on him.

Ashton glanced at Michael who instantly understood taking Niall upstairs back to his nest. The old omega instantly slumped against Michael allowing him to guide him up the stairs. He finally began sobbing when he buried his face in Michael's neck, his scent was comforting but it was wrong, very wrong. It was sweet and too fruity, nothing like what he wanted right now. He wanted Harry.

He needed Harry.

Luke and Calum looked at Ashton who was still watching the omega pair disappear up the stairs.

"What..." Calum traiker off with a sigh deciding it would be better if he left it alone.

"We need to come up with a plan for this place." 

"Niall would be the most helpful but he's in no shape to talk about it." Luke glanced back at the stairs. "Cal do you think there is anyway you can find a floor plan for this place?"

"C.A.S.E.Y?"

"On it boss." The voice came from the laptop making Calum smile.

"Ashton we're going to have to come up with a plan of what to do inside. Even if Harry isn't there, we still need to shut that place down."

The alpha hummed already thinking.

"Luke?" Calum's voice came as his friend grabbed his share of the fast food walking away.

"I got some lab stuff to do." He nodded before running off.

* * *

 

Michael allowed Niall to crawl back into his nest watching as the older hybrid rearranged the blankets and pillows he had found around the room before he curled into a ball, pulling his fuzzy grey tail between his legs as his ears laid flat against his head. The kitten hybrid offered at small sympathetic smile before turning to leave, only to stop at the pitiful noise that emerged from the older omega. 

Michael slowly turned around once more seeing Niall peeking over a pillow at him, blue eyes glistening with tears. It was well known that omegas often sought comfort in other omegas — once they did pose a threat to their mate or family — as omegas were natural nurturer and hence good comforters. 

The smaller Omega's head tilted to the side as he watched Niall. He watched as Niall uncurled himself from the pile of clothes he was buried under, rolling onto his stomach letting out a small mew at the other before glancing between the empty space beside him and Michael. 

Still unsure, the kitten boy took a few steps forward kneeling beside the bed Niall was perched on but made no move to enter the fake blonde's nest. Niall was not only a pregnant omega but one that was missing his mate, Michael didn't want to crawl into Niall's nest and start a fight. He wouldn't have won it anyway, two days pregnant or not, there was no way a kitten was going to beat a wolf.

"It's fine Mikey." Niall read the sixteen year old's mind, "My wolf just wants a cuddle." 

Michael gave the nest a once over before crawling into the space Niall had made for him and moving no figure. The wolf omega couldn't blame the younger hybrid, during his time at the facility he'd seen guards almost get ripped apart but nesting omegas. Instead Niall crawled toward Michael, burying his face into the teenagers neck. 

Michael's fingers found the space between Niall's nonhuman ears, there like he often liked, smiling to himself when he finally got a small rumbling purr from the wolf, reprocating with one of his own.

Niall pulled away from him slightly so that their eyes met. Niall's were their natural shinig blue,  from the grey that threatened to consume them a while ago.

"Thanks Mikey I really needed this."

As the older hybrid moved forward oncd more to reposition himself so they were spooning, Michael spotted the pink scratch marks that ran over the still red bond mark, he could only guess what Niall was feeling through his connection with Harry. The sixteen year old said nothing however, choosing to bury his face in Niall neck, trying his best to ignore the bitterness of fear and sadness that still lingered in his friend's scent.

* * *

 

Harry groggily blinked, wincing at the pounding headache he had woken up to. The brunette moved to cradle his head before realising his wrists were chained to the wall begin him. The cat hybrid yanked at the cuff, crying out when the cuffs gave an electric shock in response. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry looked at the shoes shuffling towards him, raising his head to we his former boss. "Though I do find your screams amusing." The man laughed with a tsk.

"You're a fucking monster you know that?" Harry spat.

"No...no..no... Harry." He tutted, "You are—well—  half of one anyway."

"Let me go!"

"Why so you and your hybrid harem can ruin the one thing I work hard for?" He rolled his eyes squatting to Harry height with some difficulty the hybrid noted. "Now why would I do that..." The boss hissed tugging Harry's long locks.

"Why are you doing this?" The brunette struggled to get away from the man's insistent tugging, as the pain in his head worsened. "Hybrids did nothing to you...I did nothing to you!"

"They did enough!" He yelled at Harry, before standing. 

He rolled up his pant leg showing Harry the details of his bionic leg, a mess of wires connected to a dull metal, and carbon fiber frame. Harry's eyes slowing dragged back up the man's body, meeting his cold stare before it shifted back to his prosthetic leg. 

"Nichols thought this so impressive, loved the idea of lighter, new generation prosthetics. No fucking helps anyone anymore so why not." Harry watched as he paced back and forth, "Years of hard work, slaving away thinking I could be the next Dr. Nichols."

Harry held in a scoff as the man smiled lovingly at the scientist's name, the cat hybrid swearing he saw emotion cross the man's formerly unchanging expression. 

"Fletcher always told to dream big..." He sighed lovingly once more before hissing, "Until he moved onto something bigger that is."

The man stalked towards Harry eyes lit up with something the younger couldn't quite describe.

"He turned into hybrid this — hybrid that after he got that stupid serum right. He didn't care about what I—" A sickly-sweet grin came to his face as he corrected, "What we worked so hard for." Then his frown returned once more, "Then finally his creation became a reality, a feral, unstable reality and yet, he loved it more than me."

Harry's gaze dropped to his now covered pant leg. 

"Now you know my sob story... I can finally give get to create yours." The boss man chackled maniacally. "Do tell me, would you rather tell me where your precious 282 is or have me drag him here so you can watch as I tear him to pieces myself?"

The image of Niall as Harry left him, happy and bright eyed, ready to make Harry's apartment a home. Then he remembered, his pups.

A hiss-like growl managed to escape the long haired brunette for the first time since he had been dragged into his cell, taking pride in jumping the man in front of him with the unexpected outbrust. 

"His name is Niall..." Harry seethed, "And you will never lay your hands on him again."

A groan left Harry as he took a fist to the face, before taking another to the stomach which left him doubled over and wheezing as a rush of electric surged through him from the unintentional tugging.

"They don't deserve a name! Hybrids are overgrown pets and rodents, good for nothing but being destroyed! Sold to the highest bidder like the slaves they were meant to be..."

Delivering one last blow to Harry's temple, the man gave a content smile as the brunette's head lolled from side to side. He glanced at the restless calico ear on Harry's head, wondering how much more flicking it would do while he chopped it off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I like how this chapter turned out. Oh well.
> 
> Next chapter (I'm hoping) shit about to go down! I think. 
> 
> What do you guys think? I love comments, so tell me something so I can act like I have friends.


End file.
